Resistance Uprising
by brookiecookie831
Summary: When the Lab Rats, Donald and Douglas are accidentally teleported 10 years into the future, they learn that Krane and Giselle have taken over and the only hope left in the world is a group known only as The Resistance. The problem lies in The Resistance's leader, Leelee, who seems to hate them. But..just who is Leelee? And why does she keep them at arms length? Fem!Leo. Future fic
1. Chapter 1

**RESISTANCE UPRISING  
**

 **Plot Summery: When Donald and Douglas make a new teleportation portal, things get kind of out of hand when the portal accidentally teleports them, Adam, Bree, and Chase 10 years into the future. A future where Krane and Giselle reign supreme and all hope appears to be lost. That is...until they're saved from Krane and Giselle's androids by a group of people that are apparently apart of a larger group of people known only as The Resistance. The only problem appears to be The Resistance's leader, Leelee. A young woman who wants nothing to do with the lab rats or their guardians and uses drastic measures to find out information and save her people. But just who is Leelee and why does she want to keep them at arms length anyway?**

 **This is a Fem!Leo story so basically, don't like, don't read. I've really gotten back into this old TV Show called _Charmed_ and the plot of one of their seasons is a lot like this, but not exactly like this as I have added my own twists and flavor to it. That being said, I do not own _Charmed_ or _Lab Rats_ or any of the characters except my own. Lea, (Female Leo) in the future can definitely count as my own character as she is very different from male Leo in the show and Lea in the past/present. Her backstory to how she got to that point will all be explained in the story. Let's just say for now that she will seem incredibly different especially compared to her siblings, step father, and step uncle as well as her future companions. I got the idea for a female Leo a while ago when I first started watching Lab Rats and Bree complained about not having a sister. So I though "Well, why not make Leo a girl?" so I did. If you guys want me to do a series of stories revolving around Leo as Lea in actual episodes I certainly can, just leave a comment. Plenty of the characters will have future counterparts in this story except for Douglas, Donald, Tasha, Adam, Bree, and Chase for obvious reasons. Logan, Taylor, and Daniel however will all have future counterparts as will a few surprise characters that you'll have to read to find out who they are. *Evil Laugh***

 **Also, to make sure there is no confusion, I will give y'all the basic layout of the story and where it will stem from episode wise in the show. Basically Elite Force never happened (not because I don't like the show, just because I've never seen it and that plot doesn't really work all that well for this story) but the whole episode where Marcus and Giselle come back, the Lab Rats chips are destroyed, and we find out Tasha is pregnant does. There will be a whole explanation as to how Giselle comes back as well as Krane even though they never even tried to make him appear dead. Tasha and Davenport's baby will be in the future and I really think it's safe to say that she is my character even though she's been mentioned in the show, she's an unborn fetus at the moment (I think) and hasn't been given a name yet (I also think). Everyone (except Tasha who really will only be mentioned in this story by the other characters) that doesn't have a future counterpart are the ones who get sucked into the future portal. So only Davenport, Douglas, and the Lab Rats. No Lea as she will be left behind in the present to work on bringing them back and she has quite the badass future self let me tell ya. Anyways a few warnings and I'll stop all my ranting so you can enjoy the story. Any questions just eave a comment and I will answer them the best I can**

 **WARNINGS: Swearing, violence, torture, mentions of PTSD, shock, panic attacks, major character death, as well as maybe actual Major Character Death in the future ( _pun intended)._**

Talking outloud

 _Thoughts_

 _Brain Chatting (Characters talking to one another through their minds)._

 **Chapter One: Portal Mishaps**

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT ADAM AND THAT'S FINAL!" Chase yelled at his older brother, completely annoyed at their argument over, once again, something stupid. But Adam wasn't finished.

"ARE TOO CHASE AND THAT'S EVEN FINALER SO THERE!"

"Finaler isn't even a word Adam, it's 'more final' " Chase corrected and Adam just rolled his eyes as did half the bionic kids that had gathered to watch the argument between the two bionic Davenport brothers.

"You know what else is 'more final' Chase?" Adam said, using air quotes for "More final."

"What?" Chase huffed, annoyed. Adam just grinned, happy with the fact that Chase had, once again, walked right into one of his jokes at Chase's expense.

"This conversation."

Chase rolled his eyes and Lea chuckled while shaking her head at her brothers' bickering.

"How long have they been going at it?" She asked Bree, turning to look at her older sister who sat beside her on the couch. Bree checked her watch and grinned back at Lea. "30 minutes." She answered and Lea laughed, turning her attention back to Adam and Chase who had started arguing about the same thing they had before. Lea just rolled her eyes.

"Chase, will you just humor the boy and tell him he's right." Lea said, gesturing to where Adam stood with his arms folded across his chest. Chase just shook his head at his little sister's request.

"No Lea." He answered stubbornly, turning back to face Adam. "I'm not going to tell this clown that elves are real." "They so are Chase." Adam huffed, throwing his arms to his sides. "Who do you think helps Santa make all the toys for Christmas huh?" Adam stated as if it was a common fact. Chase just folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Adam, Santa isn't-" Chase stopped abruptly when he caught the eye of Lea, who was giving him an icy death stare. One she had mastered from Bree. Chase just sighed and finally decided to give in.

"You're right Adam." Chase sighed, turning back to his brother's blank stare. "Elves are so real." Adam gave Chase a smug smile and stuck his tongue out at his younger brother in an I-told-you-so gesture as Douglas and Mr. Davenport entered pushing a big thing on wheels covered with a tarp.

"Hey guys." Douglas said from behind the tarp covered thing as he pushed it.

"Hey..." Lea dragged the word out cautiously as she got up from the couch.

"What is that thing?" Lea asked as Bree stood up next to her and Douglas came out from behind the thing and stood next to his older brother. Big D smiled at his step- daughter before speaking. "This lovely daughter of mine," Big D started, ignoring the look Bree was giving him. "is something that I made before, but didn't work exactly right." "Oh there's a big surprise Bree said and all the kids in the room giggled and chuckled at her comment as well as Douglas, much to his brother's annoyance.

"But, with the help of Douglas," Donald said, gesturing to his younger brother. "we've got it working. Presenting, drumroll please." Donald said as he and Douglas each grabbed a handful of the tarp. "Dadada!" They both said as they pulled the tarp off, revealing a giant circle made of different metal pieces. "The Tele-Davenport-er!" Donald said and a mortified look came over Lea's face.

"No way." She said, shaking her head. "Last time, that thing almost turned my mom into pudding and destroyed my phone. Not to mention I had almost been pounded into oblivion thanks to him-" Lea pointed at Douglas. "-his android son, and their vacuum cleaner robot that night!"

"Hey!" Douglas said. "That was back when I wanted to kill you." "I hate you, you know that right." Lea told Douglas, her hands on her hips. Logan just raised his hand to ask a question.

"What kind of pudding?"

"Logan!" Lea shouted, face palming herself. Davenport just chuckled.

"Relax Lea." He told his step-daughter. "We've completely worked out all the bugs from the last one. No one is going to get turned into any flavor of pudding." He finished with a chuckle. "And since I'm the genius who invented it..." He continued. "I get to try it out first!" He laughed as he typed in a location and walked into the circle. Douglas rolled his eyes and walked over next to his brother.

"Yeah, well I'm coming with you." He stated. "Somebody's gotta make sure all the surgery and crap you did to your face doesn't scare the locals." Donald just rolled his eyes as Bree stepped in next to them.

"Well I wanna come too." She said. "I've always wanted to go to Hawaii." "How'd you know that's what I typed in?" "Please." Bree said in response to Davenport's question. "That's the only place a pasty little man like you would go." Douglas laughed as Donal rolled his eyes and Adam and Chase started to push each other in order to get into the ring first.

"Adam!" Chase yelled as he was pushed into the control panel that controlled where the teleporter would spit you out. Chase just grumbled as he went and stood in the ring next to Bree. The five Davenports barely fit in the ring together, but none decided to care.

"You coming too Lea?" Bree asked her little sister. Lea just shook her head. You all look pretty snug in there already and no offense, but I wanna make sure you all still come back as individual people and not just one giant glob."

Bree laughed and shook her head. Donald just chuckled as he pointed to the panel in front of the teleporter.

"Can you press enter on the keypad Lea?" He asked and Lea nodded. "Sure. What happened to the spiny globe thing?' She asked as she made her way over to the panel. "Oh we replaced that with a keypad that way we didn't have any mistakes like last time happen.

"It was Chase's fault!" Adam said, pointing at his brother. Chase just slapped his hand down.

"It was not! It was yours!"

"Boys..." Douglas warned as Lea chuckled and pressed the enter button.

"See you guys when you get back!" She waved as a bright flash of light happened and the five Davenports were gone from inside the ring.

"Woah!" Daniel said as he walked over next to his step-cousin. But confusion set in as he looked down at the panel.

"Hey Lea?" He called as she started to walk away. Lea turned back to face her younger cousin. "What?" She asked and Daniel looked up at her, worried.

"Why does it say a different year on here?"

"What?!" Lea exclaimed, looking over Daniel's shoulder at the control panel that now read 2026.

"Uh-oh."

...

"Uh-oh." Douglas said as he looked around at his new surroundings. Wherever they were right now, it most certainly was not Hawaii. The sky was a gloomy grey color and there was dust everywhere. Not to mention the wreckage of buildings, streets, and bridges as far as the eye-could-see. It looked like a post apocalyptic wasteland of the city that was once known as Mission Creek.

"Uh-oh good or uh-oh bad?" Adam asked and Bree just turned to look at him.

"When is uh-oh ever good?"

"Well maybe it's now." Adam said matter of factly as his sister through her hands in the air and Chase shook his head.

"Where are we?" Chase asked, turning to look at Donald. The oldest Davenport just shook his head. "I have no idea. Something must have gone wrong with the teleporter." He said, turning to look at his brother. "I thought you said we worked out all the kinks!" "I thought we did!" Douglas retorted but Chase held up one of his hands.

"Wait." He said, turning to Adam. "Adam you pushed me into the control panel before we left." He said, the wheels in his brain turning. "I must of hit something when you did." "Way to go Chase." "You know what Adam-" "Enough!" Bree practically yelled at her brothers. "It's both of your faults. There. You happy?" She asked as she looked around. "Now for the important stuff." She said, turning toward the man that raised her. "Where are we and how do we get home?" Donald just shook his head. "Again, I have no idea."

 **And there's the first chapter. This is my first ever fanfic so let me know what you think. I would love some constructive criticism but just no flames please. If you have any questions feel free to ask and I will answer them to the best of my ability! Happy early Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Thank you to those of you that have read the first chapter and have followed the story and/or commented! I really hope I don't disappoint you and you enjoy this story! So far I have about four chapters of this story written and this was one of my favorites to write. I really think y'all will like this chapter and please review! I would love it so much if you guys leave a comment!**

 **So in this chapter, we're gonna meet Cindy, Luke, and Eli. Three of Krane and Giselle's androids. I won't go into too much detail about how Krane and Giselle rose to power or really even the androids themselves in this chapter. That will probably happen around chapter four or five. There will be some mentions of technology in this chapter and I know that might not make since in a post apocalyptic future but remember this is** ** _Lab Rats_** **and I really think that there would be a lot of technology in this dictatorish kind of future involved in both sides. In this chapter, the Lab Rat's, Donald and Douglas will meet three androids as well as learn that they are in the future. One of my favorite parts of this chapter are the four other characters that will make an appearance and be very prominent and involved in this chapter as well as most of the story. I loved writing them as well as their interaction with each other and the four time travelers. They will obviously be characters you'll know and recognize (well, at least two will) so please feel free to let me know if any of them seem OOC in any way. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think!**

 **Warnings: Action, adult language and situations, blood, violence, and almost death.**

 **Chapter Two: Ambush and Saviors**

"We're so dead." Bree said, looking around and the remains of the city she grew up in and loved. Donald raised his hands in an attempt to keep some sort of peace and order among his family.

"Now let's not panic-" He began but Douglas quickly cut him off.

"Oh cut it with the whole fearless leader crap Donnie!" He exclaimed, walking towards a chunk of crumbling building. "We have no idea where the hell we are and we have no idea how to get back. Look at the facts Donnie." He stated, leaning against the crumbling cement. "We're screwed."

"Alright Douglas, calm down. We're not-" Donald never got the chance to finish his sentence as a knife came flying towards him and just barely missed his head by a nano inch. He let out a girlish scream before jumping into his brother's arms while Douglas rolled his eyes and Adam, Bree, and Chase readied themselves in defensive stances. Out of no where, three people in their late teens early 20s appeared out of thin air. It didn't take someone with Chase's super-brain to realize that they had probably geo-leaped.

The group consisted of two boys and one girl, the girl appearing to be the oldest and the leader. The girl was short, but lean, with long blond hair that was swept into a ponytail and piercing green eyes. One of the boys had brown hair but the same eye color and looked to be at least a foot taller than the girl and was also extremely well built. The second boy looked to be the youngest and was even shorter than the girl. He had blond hair like the girl and the same piercing green eyes. He couldn't be any older than 15. And by the way the other two stood in front of him, like how Adam, Bree, and Chase would often do with Lea when the four of them were on a mission and were confronted by an enemy, left no doubt in any of the Davenport's minds that these three were siblings.

The oldest boy looked at them and smirked. "Well, well, well." He said, his voice surprisingly deep. Adam crouched down next to his brother and sister so that he was at their level. "That's a pretty deep well." Adam half whispered while Bree sighed and shut her eyes and Chase fought the urge to yell at his brother for being a moron.

"Look what the cat dragged in. What do you think we've got here Cindy?" The guy continued, turning to the girl who now appeared to be named Cindy. Cindy smirked and crossed her arms. "Looks like a couple of pieces of Resistance trash to me Luke." She said to the older boy-Luke apparently. Bree stiffened while Douglas dropped his brother on the ground.

"Look." Chase began, his voice and body language guarded. "You guys have made a mistake okay. We aren't from here and quite frankly we don't know where we are." He stated and Luke laughed. Cindy did as well, but the unnamed boy they stood in front of continued to do and say nothing.

"Please, you really expect us to believe that?" Cindy asked, crossing her arms. "Not sure if you've noticed, but shit hit the fan a long time ago. Where exactly would you have come from? Krane and Giselle took over years ago." The Davenport family just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Wait, who and who?" Douglas asked, praying he had misheard. By the smile on Luke's face he hadn't. Luke's next response chilled each and every one of Davenports to their core.

"Our Overlords."

The youngest boy started to fidget behind his brother and sister, clearly uncomfortable.

"Luke, are you sure-"

"Eli." Luke warned his brother and the boy, Eli, just looked down. The three Lab Rats looked at each other. It was obvious Eli didn't agree with what his brother and sister were planning. Luke just turned back to face them, his back now facing Eli. An evil smirk appeared on his face.

 ** _"_** Now, why don't we stop the yapping and start trying to kill each other!" Luke said, starting towards Adam, but his sister held him back.

"Wait." Cindy said, bringing out a tablet and typing something in. "Look."

Luke did. And when he looked at what Cindy had brought up on her tablet, he looked back up at the family of five. Luke grinned as a plan came together in his head. Eli looked at what was on his sister's tablet as well, and his eyes widened.

"Guys-" He tried, but his siblings cut him off. "Shut it Eli." They both said as the two oldest turned to look at each other.

"I don't know how any of you are still alive," Luke started, sharing a look with his sister. "but Lord Krane and Lord Giselle will be very interested to hear your story."

"Yeah well, that's great. But we really gotta go." Douglas said, turning around to try and escape. Donal just rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt, keeping him where he was.

"Relax Dougie." He said, Douglas glaring at him lightly due to the use of his hated nickname. "We've got Adam, Bree and Chase." Luke and Cindy just laughed.

"Oh _this_ is gonna be fun!" Cindy laughed as she and Luke took a defensive stance and Eli did as well, even if it was a reluctant one.

"Guys I really think this is a-" Eli tried one last time, but was once again cut off by his older siblings.

"Eli for the last time, just shut up and stay out of the way!" Luke said irritated. Eli did his best to keep the hurt off of his face. He didn't want his brother and sister thinking he was even more of a baby and a disappointment than they already did.

The three Lab Rats felt a pang of guilt at the familiarity of the situation, remembering all the times they had told Lea the exact same thing. God, Eli was practically the same age of Lea as well. How could they fight someone who reminded them so much of their little sister? Not even half a second later the answer became obvious.

They wouldn't be fighting Eli because Luke and Cindy proved to be more than enough of a problem. It was obvious that wherever they now were, whether it be an alternate time or alternate universe, Krane and Giselle and obviously stepped up their game and given these people bionics that were more than capable enough to whip their asses.

Cindy made the first move, super-speeding towards Bree. Bree caught her arm when she did and flipped her as she ran, but Cindy landed on her feet. Bree tried to use her speed attacks, but Cindy was faster and blocked every single one.

"Wow you are slow." Cindy said before knocking Bree off her feet. Adam and Chase tried to go over to help their sister, but Luke, who also apparently had super-speed as well as strength was able to block them and through Chase to the ground.

"Hey." Adam said, pointing a finger at Luke. "Nobody throws Chase but me!" Adam charged Luke, but Luke grabbed his arm and pulled it up behind him. Adam tried to break free, but Luke was amazingly stronger. Luke threw Adam in the air and he landed next to Chase while Cindy ran forward with Bree and dumped her on the ground next to the two boys. Eli brought the two oldest Davenports over to where the kids were gently but forcefully, trying not to hurt them.

"These are the people who's death made Leelee a complete and utter badass?" Luke laughed and so did Cindy while Eli just stayed quiet as he had before. "Pathetic." Cindy said as she and Luke dragged the family up onto their feet, handing Douglas and Donald back over to Eli and getting ready to bring them to their overlords.

...

"This is bad Tayles." A young man who was about the same age as Cindy said from behind what was left of a crumbling house. The young woman next to him took in a breath. "I know L, but what are we supposed to do. You heard Leelee. We're done looking for people who aren't our own."

"But they are our own!" L argued back and Tayles just sighed .

"We don't know that for sure. The five of them died almost ten years ago! How are they suddenly back and still alive?"

"If they were working for The Empire I highly doubt Luke, Cindy, and Eli would be dragging them off to see their lordships or using that as a threat." A second young man, shorter than the first but just as well built said.

"K's right." A third young man said, agreeing with his friend. The woman sighed.

"You do realize that the boss will kick our asses if we bring them back and it turns out to be a trap right." She said to the three young men in front of her, peeking from behind the house and watching as Cindy, Luke and Eli begin to drag their prisoners away.

"And do you realize that if it's not a trap and we don't bring them back, she'll kick our asses anyway." The last man stated. K patted him on the back.

"O's right."

"Of course he is." Tayles mumbled under her breath, but the three boys heard her and grinned, knowing they'd won the argument.

"Well what are you all standing around for?" She asked, strapping on her gloves. Lets go kick some android ass."

"I thought you'd never say so!" K said, creating a fireball in each hand and following Tayles out from behind the house while O and L followed behind him.

"Hey uglies." A voice said from behind the three android siblings and their prisoners. To the Davenports, the voice sounded foreign but oddly familiar at the same time. Cindy and Logan just rolled their eyes while Eli breathed out an "Oh boy."

"And here I thought this would just be another boring morning patrol." Luke said, tossing Adam and Chase to the ground while Cindy did the same with Bree and Eli did the same with Davenport and Douglas, but quickly whispered an apology that his siblings thankfully didn't hear.

"Sorry to disappoint bolthead." O said, taking a defensive stance. "And if you'll just hand over the nice people you just so happened to capture this morning, we'll let you get back to morning patrol without any trouble." Luke just laughed.

"You really think we're we're just gonna take the easy way out?" He asked and K just shrugged his shoulders.

"We were hoping." This time, Cindy and Luke both laughed while Eli just took in a breath. Cindy and Luke didn't give up easily, and he was terrified that one of these days that is what was going to get his siblings killed.

"Hard way it is." Tayles said as Cindy came at her but was quickly thrown into a nearby wall thanks to Tayles' anticipation skills and speed. Cindy hit her head hard and exha;ed through her teeth.

Luke went after K first, but the young man grabbed his wrist and lit his hand on fire. Luke felt the intense heat hit his wrist and let out a pained yell. Eli saw this and sent out an energy blast that hit K and tossed him against a nearby concrete wall but didn't knock him out thankfully. Eli bit his lip. He didn't want to hurt people, but he didn't think he could survive without his older siblings either

Out of the corner of his eye, Eli saw Cindy get up and head towards K. Saw the protective look cross over O's face and saw the water vortex begin to build up in his hand. He knew what was going to happen and a split second later was super-speeding over to his sister, pushing her out of the way just as O let the vortex out of his hand. Instead of hitting Cindy, the energy hit Eli and sent him hurdling through the air and landing on a spiral metal construction rod sticking out of a slab of concrete.

Cindy stopped breathing and her heart skipped a beat. Eli, her little brother, was lying on a slab of concrete with a metal rod sticking out of his chest.

"ELI!" She screamed, super-speeding over to him and taking him off the slab and pulling him into her arms.

Luke, hearing his big sister's scream, took his attention off the fight he was having with L and Tayles and spun around. He let out a choked sound before super-speeding over to his little brother.

Eli coughed, a trickle of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. Cindy choked on a sob as did Luke. He didn't care if he and sister were programed not to really care about people. He didn't care that he was a guy, that he wasn't supposed to cry. He didn't care that he was programed to be one of the nastiest and lethal androids ever. His little brother was dying, and he was powerless to do anything.

"You're a fucking idiot stupid." Cindy choked out. She was the oldest. She was supposed to protect Eli, not the other way around.

Eli opened his eyes and stared up at his sister, his head in her lap and his body in Luke's.

"S..sorry." He stuttered out, taking in a deep, painfully rattling breath. "D..didn't wa..want you t..to g..get hurt." He exhaled, his body convulsing in on itself and eyes closing. Neither Cindy nor Luke could keep the tears at bay. Tayles felt her heartbreaking at the scene but motioned for O to knock the oldest two out with his waterspout generation ability. O obliged, using his hands to create two vortexes that knocked the two out before that could channel their anger over losing their little brother into trying to kill the nine other people present.

Tayles motioned for L to check on Eli and see if there was any hope of saving the youngest. Nobody deserved to lose a sibling, that's something she knew the boss would agree with one hundred percent. The five Davenports however, just stood in shock. Eli was just a kid, and even though his siblings and him tried to take them prisoner, Eli was hesitant about it and even tried to reason with his siblings. He even pushed his sister out of the way to save her life. This kid was so much like Lea in every possible way that it hurt to watch as one of their saviors put two fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse.

L's eyes lit up with hope as he looked up at Tayles and O, who was helping K back up off the ground, and nodded his head.

Needing no further direction from Tayles, L placed a hand over the hole in the small boy's chest and focussed all of his energy into that hand, pushing it into the boy. L let out a sigh of relief when he took his hand away from Eli's now hole free chest. He would have a scar, but it was better then the alternative. Tayles moved forward and helped L up, letting him lean on her for a moment. Knowing that his healing ability took a lot out of him when he healed people that were near death like Eli had been.

"You good?" She asked and L took his arm off of her shoulders.

"Yeah." He flashed her a smile, even though she couldn't see it. "I'm good" The blind girl gave him a smile back while K rolled his eyes.

"If you guys kiss, I'm gonna puke." L and Tayles rolled their eyes while O punched K playfully in the shoulder, laughing.

"Um, thanks for saving us and all, but..." Chase began, wiping the dirt and dust from his clothes. "Who exactly are you?"

A grin formed on all of the faces of the Davenport's saviors.

"Wow Chase," K said, placing a hand over his chest, feigning hurt. "after everything we've been through you don't remember me? We switched brains for pete sake!" K laughed as did his three friends when realization showed on the faces of all five Davenports.

"Kaz?" Chase asked in astonishment while Bree looked over at O, eyes wide.

"Oliver?" She asked and the man in question grinned as did his best friend.

"Yours truely."

"Sì chiça."

Tayles and L laughed at their friends response. Donald and Douglas turned and looked at the two of them.

"No way." Donald began, looking L up and down. "Logan?"

"Taylor?" Douglas questioned, mouth agape.

The two bionics laughed at their astonished mentors.

"Hey guys." Taylor said, a warm smile crossing the blind girl's face. "It's been a long time."

"We've really missed all five of you." Logan responded, puttin an arm around his girlfriend's waist. Adam oblivious as ever, looked at Taylor and began to shout. "HI TAYLOR! JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS IS ADAM AND LOGAN HAS HIS ARM AROUND YOU FOR SOME REASON! ALSO, YOU LOOK A LOT OLDER!"

Taylor couldn't help but laugh. Yup, now there was no doubt in her mind that this was their Adam. Nobody else could be this funny, clueless, or stupid. She knew Adam's yelling should still annoy her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Instead, she just smiled.

"Thanks Adam." She laughed again. "It's really great to see you again. Even if I can't exactly see you." That got a laugh out of everyone, including her boyfriend and friends.

"I hate to interrupt," Douglas said. "but I for one would really like to know what the hell is going on and where the hell we are!"

Kaz, Oliver,and Logan all shared a look before turning to Taylor who just shrugged her shoulders. They had no idea how this happened or what they were supposed to say. What do you tell someone who's been dead for almost ten years?

Logan sighed. They were gonna find out sooner or later and right now, they needed to clear things up the best they could and get out of the open. They had already taken way too long to get back and if they didn't arrive at Headquarters soon, The Boss was gonna start sending out a search party or worse. Come and track them down herself. And while Logan would pay to see that happen to someone else, he did not want to be on Leelee's bad side.

"I think the more appropriate question is _when_ are you." Logan said before squeezing Taylor's hand. The blind woman squeezed back, letting her boyfriend know he was doing the right thing.

"Huh?" Bree asked, the situation and the answer not really sinking in.

"Guys..." Oliver started, but Kaz finished his sentence for him when he started to trail off.

"We have no idea how in the hell you got here, but you're in the future."

The Lab Rats, Donald, and Douglas looked as if Kaz had just grown two more heads.

"Come again?" Douglas asked and this time, Oliver responded.

"What year do you remember being in?"

"2016." Adam said excitedly, expecting for once in his life to get an answer right. By the look Kaz, Oliver, and Logan were giving each other though, he was once again wrong.

"Guys," Oliver began cautiously. "it's 2026."

Every single one of the time-travelers looked like they were going to faint.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bree yelled while Chase followed suit.

"We're ten years in the future?!"

"Does anyone know where I can get some nachos?" Adam asked while his brother and sister face palmed themselves and Donald and Douglas just shook their heads.

Kaz took a step towards them.

"Okay so don't panic or freak out just yet, but..." He began and everyone looked at him. His three friends knew where this was heading and inwardly groaned at the incoming joke they knew was about to happen.

"We're gonna take you to our leader."

 **Okay so I know the joke is really cheesy but I just couldn't pass up the line and it just seemed like such a Kaz thing to say! For those of you that might not know who Kaz and Oliver are they are the main characters of the TV Show** ** _Mighty Med_** **and also are main characters in the** ** _Elite Force_** **TV Show with Chase and Bree. I know I said Elite Force didn't happen in this story, but** ** _Mighty Med_** **and** ** _Lab Rats_** **did a crossover a while ago and I just really wanted to include Oliver and Kaz in this story as well because I really like** ** _Mighty Med_** **too. That being said, this isn't really a crossover because I'm only going to include the two of them and no other** ** _Mighty Med_** **character. Not even Skyler. Honestly guys I was so close to killing Eli but I just couldn't! He and his siblings will come more into play later. Hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to review and let me know what you think and what you think will happen next!**

 **Next Chapter: We'll be back in the past as Lea takes control and tries to figure out where in the hell her older siblings, father, and uncle are.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm back with Chapter Three! Yay! So I'm currently working on three hours of sleep with no coffee because my coffee machine hit the bed this morning so i'm currently tired, depressed, and dead in side this morning. Fun right. Anyways a special thank you to Littlest1 for commenting on the latest chapter and following the story, humanusscriptor for commenting on the first chapter and following the story, and mafiaboss123 for favoriting and following this story! Thank you guys and I really hope your enjoying the story!**

 **So in this chapter, we are heading back to the present to see how Lea and the other present people will be doing and watching them start to figure out where exactly the Lab Rats, Donald, and Douglas are in the future and how to bring them back. I want to make it clear that Lea will most likely not be going into the future to find them (I say most likely because it honestly depends on my thought process and what I think will work best) and most of the searching for Adam, Bree, Chase, Davenport and Douglas will be done in the present via computers and other things. The time-traveling Davenports won't appear in this chapter but will in the next one. I'll be honest with you guys, I don't feel 100% with this chapter like I did with the other two. It's definitely not my favorite and is kind of a filler chapter but is important to the overall story. That being said, I hope you guys enjoy this story and don't forget to review, follow, and/or favorite if you like it? Any questions PM me or leave a comment and I will happily answer them.**

 **Warnings: Language**

 **Chapter Three: Kickass Lea Mode**

 **PRESENT:**

Lea knew this teleporter would be a problem, hell, the thing will probably end up being the death of her. Instead, it quite possibly could have just been the death of her family. Yeah...Lea would be lying if she said she wasn't freaking out right now.

"This is bad. This is very, very bad." Leah said pacing. She was a mentor, she was supposed to keep cool, but keeping cool was definitely not a factor right now.

"Lea just calm down-"Daniel tried to say but was immediately cut off.

"NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN!" Leah roared at her step-cousin. Daniel may not have super-intelligence like his older brother, but heck, even Adam would know that getting Lea angry is a mistake practically no one makes and lives to tell about it. That's why Daniel decided to do the smart thing and use Logan as a human shield to protect him from his step-cousin's wrath. Lea could be pretty down-right terrifying when she wanted to be.

"It just gets us all worked up!" Lea said, continuing her tangent and throwing her hands up in the air.

"You see how I'm all worked up? Its 'cause you told me TO CALM DOWN!" Taylor, sensing the oncoming homicide, stepped in front of Daniel and Logan.

"Lea," She said and for once, Taylor was happy that she was blind. Now she no longer had to witness Lea give her an icy, terrifying stare-down that would make even Krane or Giselle wet themselves. That didn't mean she didn't still choose her words cautiously and carefully.

"Why don't we all just breath for a sec, okay." She suggested and heard Lea immediately sigh afterward.

"Hey," Taylor said gently, reaching out for Lea who took Taylor's hand in hers. "It's going to be alright." Taylor told her, but Lea just sighed again.

"How do you know that Taylor?" She said. "Because I sure don't. I can't go one day without Lea-ing something up. My family is god only knows where because of me."

"Contrary to popular belief Lea," Taylor began, a small smile on her face. "you don't always Lea something up. And this wasn't your fault. You did what Mr. Davenport asked you too. If anything, it was probably Adam and Chase that messed up the destination. Besides, none of that even matters because we will find them Lea." Taylor promised he`r mentor and leader. "But not if you try to kill people that are only trying to help you."

Lea looked at Daniel, who was still hiding behind Logan.

"I'm sorry Daniel, I didn't mean to snap. Well, not more than usual." Lea admitted and Daniel peeked out at her, before finally coming out from behind Logan.

"Don't worry." He said. "You still don't give me a heart attack every time you get angry like Bree does." Lea laughed at her younger cousin's statement.

"That's because Bree is filled with raw, unadulterated, girl anger that's just as prominent in her veins as blood. If you don't constantly fear her, you will die." Everyone laughed and Lea smiled a little, happy to relieve some of the tension in the room.

"Okay." Lea took in a deep breath. She could do this, she could prove to her family and herself that she could be a leader.

"Alright guys." Lea said turning around to face her students. "I need every single one of you guys with Chase level smarts to start tracking down every single detail you can on this teleporter, teleportation in general, and how the heck we can reverse this. I know time travel is something only seen in Sci-Fy movies, but right now we need all hands on deck researching every possible outcome and lead. Let's do this!" Lea finished and everyone went in their own separate directions. Even Lea, who exited the room and went to one of Donald and Douglas' labs. Dragging the teleporter with her.

Logan seeing his friend and mentor leave the training room, decided to follow her. A small smile showed up on Logan's face as he watched Lea transfer from Lea mode to kickass, overdrive Lea mode. Lea ran around in a flurry of motion around the small lab room, typing things into computers, hooking things up to the teleporter and pulling up information on the teleporter from Davenport and Douglas' files. Logan always thought Lea was smart, but even he had to admit that she was a hell of a lot smarter than half the island, including himself, gave her credit for.

"Knock-knock." Logan said, knocking on the doorframe. Lea turned to look at Logan and gave him a small smile. "Who's there?" She answered, continuing the joke. Logan smirked as Taylor came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Two members of your team that are worried about you." Taylor said, having heard the conversation. Lea rolled her eyes. "Well that's the least funniest knock-knock joke ever."

Both Logan and Taylor chuckled.

"So what's the plan?" Logan asked his mentor and idol. Lea just sighed.

"Honestly? I'm kind of just winging it at this point."

A sad smile crossed Taylor's face. "You're smart Lea,. You'll figure out where they are and bring them back, you're you." Lea turned away from the computer she was facing to look at Taylor.

"What do you mean I'm me?" She asked and Logan just shrugged.

"She's means that you're Lea." He said. And, noticing the look Lea was giving him, elaborated. "You're you means exactly that. You're Lea. The kickass, younger sister of the original bionic teens! Yeah, you might not have been bionic in the beginning, but that just makes you so much cooler!" Logan said, excited. Contrary to what Lea might think about herself, lots of the kids on the island looked up to her as a hero. Lea was practically a legend.

"What Logan's trying to say," Taylor said, stepping in. "is that you're practically a legend here Lea. You might think that people here hate you or think you're obsolete, but that couldn't be any further from the truth. Even without bionics, you were the one that figured out what Douglas and Marcus were up to long before any of your family did, your the one that stopped Douglas from turning Adam, Bree and Chase into mindless, bionic zombies of destruction, the one that brought Chase out of his triton app mind control, and not to mention turned Douglas good again. And that was just without bionics! Face it Lea," Taylor said, finishing. "to practically everyone here, you're a badass."

Lea chuckled at the last part, glad her skin color made it virtually impossible for her to blush. She had no idea that's what people thought about her.

"Thanks guys." She said, turning back to the computers. "Now if you don't mind, I need to figure out where and when the hell my crazy family ended up. Not to mention try and figure out how in the hell I'm going to bring them back."

 **And that's a wrap on chapter three! I really hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to review!**

 **Next Chapter: We're gonna be heading back to the future as Taylor, Logan, Kaz and Oliver lead the Davenports to the Resistance Base. Until next time my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my lovelies, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, they always make my day!**

 **Littlest1: I'm glad you liked the glimpse into the present and the interaction between Lea and everyone else. They will definitely be more of that later on.**

 **Guest: Haha I'm glad I'm not the only one. So happy you're enjoying the story!**

 **In this chapter, Leelee, the mysterious leader of the Resistance will continue to only be mentioned and won't be introduced until the next chapter. This chapter will focus on Logan, Taylor, Kaz and Oliver getting the Lab Rats, Donald, and Douglas to the Resistance without having to deal with Krane, Giselle, and their androids. Cindy, Luke, and Eli will be mentioned but not really used in this chapter or the next. There will be a little bit of information revealed about Leelee and how the Resistance was created, but the Resistance's whole backstory will be given a chapter of it's own later. As will Leelee.**

 **In the next chapter, Leelee will be testing the Lab Rats, Donald, and Douglas to see if they are the real Davenports. Do any of you guys have any ideas for questions for that chapter? If you do, feel free to comment them and I will read through and use as many as I can. As always I own nothing except for my own characters! Don't forget to review! It will make my day!**

 **Warnings: Language**

 **Chapter Four: Welcome to the Resistance**

 **FUTURE**

This had been by far the craziest, strangest, most messed up day any of the Davenports had ever gone through. Sure, being brainwashed by the triton app sucked. So did thinking Chase was dead, even if it was only for less than six minutes. It even sucked more than when Lea had quit the academy and they had almost died in a limo. But none of that even came close to how shocked and confused they were feeling right now.

After dropping the bomb and telling the Davenports that they were in the future, Oliver had placed a type of sphere thing in the middle of the three unconscious androids that flashed, and when the flash was gone so were the androids.

"It's cool guys." Kaz reassured them. "They're fine, they just got transported to a prison that will keep them from using their abilities and hurting anyone. They'll be locked up for a while until Leelee has a chat with them."

"Who's Leelee?" Chase asked as the group continued to walk down the deserted streets of Mission Creek with the two bionic heroes and two superheroes of the future leading the way. Kaz smirked.

"Our leader." Oliver smacked him upside the head.

"Forgive him." Oliver said, chuckling. "He can't help but be cheesy." The Lab Rats each cracked a smile. For once, Adam wasn't the only one that had no clue what was going on.

Bree took this time to study her friends future selves. They all looked relatively similar to how they looked in the present, but yet they all looked different. For one, they were all older. According to Oliver, they were technically all ranging from ages 26-28. Still, they didn't look like they were in their twenties. They looked extremely aged, tired, as if the weight of the world was on their shoulders. The three boys were definitely more muscular than they were in the present, not to mention taller. It was obvious that the future had made them more than physically fit. Even Taylor looked more toned than she used to be. They were all dressed differently too, and it wasn't just because of the fact they weren't in their uniforms or training gear. All four of them wore black clothing, but it didn't make them look like goths either.

Taylor wore a simple black crop top and black cargo pants with black lace up, knee-length combat boots. All three boys wore similar outfits to each other, black pants or jeans and black shirts, although Oliver was wearing a jacket. The boys also wore boots similar to Taylor's although theirs weren't as tall.

The last thing Bree noticed that really caught her attention was that all of the Davenport's future saviors carried weapons. Taylor carried two swords strapped to her back, as well as two guns that were strapped to her ankles. Logan and Oliver both carried rifles while Kaz had two guns in holsters around his waist and carried a heavy backpack that Bree assumed was filled with more weapons.

Not being able to stand the awkward silence any longer, Bree decided to be the first to speak

"Uh guys?" Bree asked. "Thanks for saving us and all, but can somebody please explain to us what the hell is going on? Because I'm one cheesy future joke away from killing myself." The four future rebels laughed at Bree's comment. Logan flashed Bree a sympathetic smile. "I know you guys are frustrated, but trust us it's better if we get out of the open before we start explaining things." All of the Davenports sighed except for Adam, who just rose his hand to ask a question.

"Question." Adam began and everyone stopped and turned to look at him.

"Will there be food at this place you are taking us too? Cause I haven't eaten since we got here."

"Adam that was only two hours ago." Donald told him.

"Exactly!" Adam replied, as if it made perfect sense. The rest of the group just rolled their eyes, accustomed to Adam and his insane eating habits.

"Don't worry Adam." Taylor reassured him. "You'll all get plenty to eat when we get back to base."

The Lab Rats all shared a questioning look.

"Base for what?" Chase asked, intrigued. Oliver spared him a small, sincere smile.

"The Resistance." He said. When it became clear that that was all they were going to get out of him based on that question, Douglas finally asked another.

"Resistance against what?" The three rebels with sight shared a look of concern and secret before Taylor gave the nod of approval. The four people from the future sopped walking briefly and turned to look at the five from the past. Logan sighed.

"Krane and Giselle."

Five pairs of eyes widened at that statement.

"So it's true." Donald said, voice barely above a whisper. "Krane and Giselle have taken over." The family stared at the somber faces of the future versions of their friends. Oliver let out a deep sigh.

"Yes." He said, closing his eyes briefly. "Almost ten years ago, Krane and Giselle returned but they had teamed up. And that was only the beginning of shit hitting the fan." Oliver looked down as did Kaz.

"Mighty Med fell and was destroyed not long after they rose to power." Kaz said, his throat tightening. It was hard to talk about. He and Oliver had lost so many friends that day. People who were basically their family. Not to mention their actual families. Logan put an arm around Taylor and pulled her close.

"The academy was one of the first things to go as well." He began. "Thankfully most of us made it out safe and are still safe to this day thanks to Leelee." Taylor knew her old friends would be confused about this person named Leelee who they had actually heard very little about. So she decided to elaborate without giving to much away.

"Leelee created the resistance." She explained while they all began walking again. "She had actually been implanted with one of Giselle's new and improved android chips, but was thankfully able to overcome their mind control. If it wasn't for her, Krane and Giselle would be ruling over everything by now." She paused, letting all the information sink in.

Chase was the one to aske the question that was on all of the time-travelers minds. "What about us?" He asked, seeing the four future dwellers tense at his question. "Where were we when all of this was happening? I mean, didn't we do anything to try and stop this?" Logan sighed while Taylor just shook her head, silently telling her boyfriend to wait on answering Chase's question.

"I'm sorry guys." Was all he said. "I promise everything will be elaborated on and all your questions will be answered soon."

"What about Lea?" Bree asked, suddenly remembering that her little sister was still in the present and hadn't even been mentioned by any of the future rebels. The three boys shared a look while Taylor just shook her head again. Logan sighed, again.

"Soon." Was his only answer and Bree just rolled her eyes, annoyed. But that didn't stop the sinking, sickening feeling that developed in the pit of her stomach.

There wasn't one member of the Davenport family that didn't feel as if they were gonna be sick. They had barely registered the fact that they had stopped again by a crumbling brick wall.

Logan squeezed his girlfriend's left hand as she reached out her right and rested it on the wall.

Suddenly, a scanner appeared in place of the brick, taking Taylor's handprint before revealing the entrance to a tunnel where the brick wall had been.

Each of the four members of the future stepped into the tunnel, their time-traveling friends hesitantly following after a moment's pause.

"This way." Logan said, leading the way as the entrance to the tunnel was sealed and changed back into the crumbling brick wall.

"Great, more walking." Bree grumbled while everyone else chuckled.

"Just a little bit further Bree." Oliver promised and sure enough, he was right. In less than ten minutes, the nine travelers reached the end of the tunnel and were greeted by another wall that was just like the first. This time, Logan gave his handprint while also saying the phrase "We are The Resistance. We will rise."

In less than a second, the wall shimmered away to reveal the entrance to a large room jam-packed with hundreds, if not thousands, of people.

Kaz smiled at the shocked faces of the Davenports.

"Welcome," He said. "to The Resistance. Pretty cool huh.

 **And that's the end of Chapter Four! I really hope you all like this chapter and if you have any question ideas for the next chapter for Leelee to ask the Davenports please leave a review or PM me! As always please please please review! Love you all and so sorry it took longer than usual for me to post this chapter! Until next time my dears!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm really, really sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I had a hard time thinking of questions for Leelee to ask the Davenports, but that being said I feel really good about this chapter. Thank you to Littlest1 who's been commenting on every chapter! So as an answer to some questions I've been PM'd, yes Leelee is future Lea. That being said I know some of you have already figured that out.**

 **Littlest1: There is actually a reason they haven't connected that yet, and in this chapter it will make a tad more sense. As it will in later chapters when Leelee's character starts to get developed a little more. I'm glad you like that Lea's gotten an upgrade.**

 **I really liked writing this chapter a lot and I really enjoy writing Leelee. Since she is technically Lea who is based off of male Leo, she may seem a little OOC considering she will be very cold and brash especially towards the Davenports. But the whole reasoning behind that will be shown later on I promise.**

 **So in this chapter we finally meet Leelee as do the Davenports. There will be mentions to a person named Tobias, he will be explained later. Leelee might seem kind of paranoid, but as she says, in this future, Krane and Giselle will do anything to take her down as well as the resistance so she kind of needs to be paranoid. Personally, I think of her as a real badass character and that's why I really love writing her and I really hope you guys like her too. She'll be testing the Lab Rats, Donald, and Douglas to see if they really are the real thing. One of the questions Leelee uses comes from my oneshot called** ** _Your Her Heroes._** **You don't really need to read that story, but the question would always make more since if you do.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter! Please please PLEASE review! Pretty please!**

 **Warnings: Swearing**

 **Chapter Five: The Test**

 **FUTURE**

Logan, Taylor, Kaz and Oliver couldn't help but laugh at the shocked faces of the Davenports. However, it was probably less than a minute that passed before they were all swarmed by a large group of people.

"Guys!" A young man in his early 20s said, pushing through the crowd. Logan smiled.

"Hey D." He said, and D grinned.

"You guys are so lucky! Leelee was just about ready to go out and find you herself. She said "They better be dead in a gutter somewhere because if they're not, they will be when I find them." The four older rebels chuckled.

"Sorry buddy." Kaz said as he, Oliver, Logan and Taylor moved aside to reveal what had taken them so long. "We hit a little snag."

Abruptly, all of the talking immediately stopped and every single Resistance member stared at the Davenports.

"Are you insane?!" The young man asked, turning back to look at his older friends. "Leelee's going to murder you! Did you not here what she said before you left?" Oliver sighed.

"We know D, but we could just leave them to get dragged off to Krane and Giselle by Cindy, Luke and Eli! Where are they by the way?"

D gave them a look before complying. "Cindy and Luke are in separate cells and Eli's in the infirmary like you programed into the tele-sphere."

Adam's eyes lit up. "No way, you guys have television in sphere form?" D face palmed himself while the rest of the crowd chuckled.

"Oh that's so Adam."

"No way Krane and Giselle could make an adroid with Adam level stupidity ."

Other statements of similar nature were thrown around the large group while the Davenport family just looked at each other. Douglas, however looked at D who just smirked and stared back at him.

"Do I know you?" He asked and D's smirk widened into a grin.

"I sure would hope so Dad."

Douglas' eyes lit up as did the rest of his family's.

"Daniel?"

"No way!"

"Oh my God!"

'Why can't you and Chase just stay tiny? It's no fun knowing you're gonna be tall and I won't get to tease you about you're height anymore." Adam pouted and Daniel laughed at his older brother's comment. Chase just rolled his eyes as he looked Daniel up and down. Daniel wasn't a kid anymore. He was well built, as all the men of the future seemed to be and his hair was way shorter. If it was cut any shorter it would be a buzz cut but was still long enough to show that his hair wasn't shaved off. There was something about his eyes too, they told the story of someone that had seen so much death and destruction they couldn't handle it. Not to mention he was now older than Chase was, as if the whole future situation in and of itself was weird enough.

"This day could not get any stranger." Chase mumbled to himself.

"Taylor. Logan. Kaz. Oliver." Came a crisp female voice. Immediately all conversation stopped and everyone turned to look up at a balcony where a woman stood.

The woman was short, probably about Lea's height if not shorter, but despite her size it was clear she was intimidating and strong as well as someone everyone looked up to and respected. She had coffee colored skin and dark eyes and a pixie haircut.

Immediately everyone except the time-traveling Davenports saluted at the woman, who just crossed her arms in front of her chest. Chase didn't have to be a super genius to realize that this must be Leelee.

"Leelee."

The woman, Leelee, geo-leaped into the crowd, which parted to show the Davenports as well as the two Mighty Med doctors and Taylor and Logan.

"Da da da we're dead." Kaz said but Oliver shushed him. Leelee raised an eyebrow.

"At ease." She said and everyone immediately fell out of salute. Adam grinned.

"Woah, that's cool!" Adam exclaimed while his brother and sister rolled their eyes.

"Care to explain?" Leelee said, motioning towards the family. Oliver gulped.

"Well boss-"

"It was his idea!" Kaz said, tossing the blame onto Oliver. The two bickered back and forth while Leelee just shook her head.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." She said and turned towards Logan and Taylor.

"Either of you want to tell me why you just compromised this entire resistance for a group of..." Leelee turned to look at the Davenports. Adam waved at her with a smile on his face. Chase, fed up with his brother idiocy, slapped Adam's hand down. Adam responded by shoving his brother. Bree yelled at the two to "Knock it off!" but was answered with being pushed into someone. Douglas saw the murderous glint in Bree's eyes and grabbed her by her arms while Donald grabbed the boys by their collars and held them apart.

"Hey, hey! Alright! Mutual corners!" The two adults said, trying their best to separate the feuding siblings. Leelee rolled her eyes.

"Dufuses." She finished, turning back to look at Taylor and Logan.

"Okay I know it was kind of against protocol-"

"Kind of? It's completely against protocol Taylor!" Leelee said. Taylor shut her mouth.

"I told you we were done looking for people. Everyone else outside of The Resistance, outside of these walls, will have to fend for themselves. You never know who might be working undercover for Krane and Giselle. The last thing I want is another Tobias fiasco." She said Logan tried to respond.

"But boss, come on. There's no way they could-"

"Do yourself a favor and don't finish that sentence Logan." Leelee warned. Logan stopped talking.

"Do not put anything past those two." She said. "If they thought they could get to me by creating androids of the Davenports they would do it in a heartbeat. Anything that will hurt me, or this resistance, they will do it no matter the consequences." Leelee sighed, looking at the time-travelers again.

"Are you one hundred percent sure they're the real deal?" She asked and Kaz let out a laugh.

"Ha. Of course we aren't." Leelee gave him a "What the hell?" look and Kaz elaborated.

"Leelee, even if we had been two hundred percent sure that they were who we think they are, you wouldn't be convinced unless you talked to them yourself and you know it.

Nobody knows them better than you do. If they past your test, than we know for sure that they're the real Davenports." Leelee looked at Kaz.

"I hate you." Kaz smirked at his leader.

"Yeah, I knoe."

Leelee sighed, before turning towards the Davenports.

"Please don't kill us!" Douglas said and Leelee let out a chuckle.

"Relax." She told them. "I'm not going to kill you. Yet." Leelee crossed her arms. "I'm guessing right now, you basically know shit. And well, you can thank me for that. We give the word secretive a hell of a new meaning. I'm going to ask you this only once. Who in the hell are you people?"

"I'm Adam."

"Bree."

"Chase."

"Douglas."

"The best of the best." Donald smirked while his family rolled their eyes and Leelee took a step forward. Donald immediately backed down. "I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" Leelee chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Glad to see you're still a spineless, out-of-shape, little man." She smirked and the other Davenports couldn't help the giggles that escaped their lips despite the intense glare from Donald.

"Well she seems like a real party pooper." Adam said but Bree simply told him to shut up.

"You ready?" Leelee asked.

"I guess."

"Sure."

"No problem."

"Piece of cake."

"Cake? Where? I want cake!"

Leelee took a breath before starting with her questions.

"Question one." She began "The three of you have a younger sister. What's her full name?"

"Lea. Lea Francis Dooley. Her mom married Mr. Davenport four years ago." Bree said before her arm was gripped by Chase.

"Oh god, Lea!" He said before turning to face Leelee. "We need to talk to her, please. We get you don't think we're the real deal but please just let us talk to our sister!" Leelee briefly closed her eyes, mentally telling herself to keep it together.

"I promise you I'll tell you everything I can after I know you really are the Davenports." She replied cryptically. The family just sighed.

"Question two." Leelee continued, turning to Chase. "You and Lea competed in a robot fighting competition together, correct?" Chase nodded, his thoughts going back to his sister. He really hoped Lea was okay in the present as well as the future.

"Yeah." He responded. "We wanted to beat Mr. Davenport so we created and built a robot and fought against him in the competition and actually won. Not just against him, but the whole thing. It was awesome." Chase smiled as he remembered the event. It was one of the best things he and Lea ever did together, and not just because they won. That competition was what really started Chase's close relationship with his little sister. He still remembered Lea giving him a huge hug after they'd been declared the winners and he picked her up and spun her around. He still had the picture of the two of them with their robot taped to the inside wall of his capsule.

Leelee let a tiny smile cross her lips. Her gut was telling her that these people were the real deal, but she had to be one hundred and ten percent sure. Ten years of living in hell had taught her that it's better to be safe than dead.

"What was the name of your robot?" She asked and Chase didn't even have to think.

"Josh." Was his response and Leelee nodded. The onlookers sighed in relief while Kaz continued to cling to Oliver as if his life depended on it. Oliver just rolled his eyes but he was also clinging to Kaz. Both hoped that the Davenports were real, and not androids. Not just for their own sake, but the family's and even Leelee's. Their leader deserved to be happy, even if it was only for a little while.

"Next question." Leelee said and the tension in the room immediately returned.

"Bree." Leelee said, turning towards the bionic girl.

"What was the name of the first boy you had a crush on in high school?"

A dreamy look crossed Bree's face as she thought of her first boyfriend.

"Owen." She answered just as dreamily, making her brothers, father and uncle roll their eyes. Leelee chuckled.

"Adam." She said, turning to the oldest Lab Rat. "Spell your name."

"A-D-D-U-M." Adam grinned and Leelee just smirked as she shook her head and the rest of the Davenports rolled their eyes and groaned.

Leelee turned to Donald. "What did your step-daughter always call you?" She asked.

"Big D." Donald responded, a small smile on his face. Leelee nodded, then turned to Douglas. Terrified didn't even begin to describe how Douglas looked at that point. In short, he looked as if he was about four seconds away from peeing his pants.

"Last question." Leelee said. "What did you say to Adam, Bree, and Chase when they showed the kids on the Island an embarrassing video of Lea?" She asked and Douglas thought back to the conversation he had with his kids that Leelee was describing.

Douglas looked Leelee right in the eye as he answered her question.

"I told them that they're her heroes. And not because of the bionics, but because their her older siblings and she looks up to them, practically worships the ground they walk on. I told them that if they shut the door in her face they would regret it for the rest of their lives."

Leelee looked at all of the Davenports, the expression on her face remaining blank before she finally turned toward the four members of her elite squad.

"They're the real deal." She said and everyone in the room, including the Davenports, immediately relaxed. The relief however, was short lived.

"Logan," Leelee said and the man in question stepped forward.

"Yeah boss?" He asked and Leelee responded with her hands on her hips.

"Get two Defect. Bracelets she responded and all of the people from the future immediately stopped breathing for a split second.

"But I thought you said-" Oliver began but Leelee cut him off.

"I said I think they're the real Davenports. I never said I trusted them." She responded and Logan reluctantly geo-leeped out of the room. When he reappeared, he held three bracelets made out off some sort of plastic looking material. Logan handed one to Kaz and the other one to Oliver. Oliver placed the bracelet around Bree's wrist while Logan placed one around Adam's and Kaz around Chase's. The Lab Rats all gave them a questioning look.

"What are these?" Bree asked and Taylor sighed before answering her question.

"They're Defect. Bracelets." She began. "And they're called that because they disrupt the signal sent to your bionic chips, rendering your powers useless and defective."

"What?!" Chase exclaimed, immediately trying to remove his bracelet. Adam did the same, but found out quickly that Taylor had been telling the truth and he could no longer use his super strength. Bree turned to Leelee, enraged.

"You can't do this-"

"I can and I just did." Leelee responded with a forceful tone that effectively shut Bree and the rest of her family up.

"Weather you like it or not, you're not in your time anymore, you're in mine. I call the shots here and while you're in the future, you will do as I say. If you don't like it, feel free to step outside into the apocalyptic wasteland where you're most likely going to die." Leelee turned to face the crowd. "And nobody is to tell any of the Davenports anything about the future without running it by me first. We're already living in hell and personally I don't want to see what kind of repercussions will come from telling them to much about the future. Anyone that disobeys me will face serious consequences. I have a made myself clear?"

A series of "Yes ma'am." was mumbled throughout the crowd. This time, it was Donald's turn to get angry.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but-" Leelee immediately cut him off.

"I know I'm the leader of this resistance. I also know that the five of you have been dead for almost ten years and now, here you are. And now I have to figure out a way to get you back without causing any more damage to the timeline. I also know that I have to continue to keep everyone in this resistance safe, and now I have to deal with a man who has the emotional maturity of an eight year old try to scold me. None of you have to like me, in fact, I'd like it better if you didn't, but you do have to listen to me. So why don't you all just shut up for once in your lives while I try and figure out how to get you back to the present." Leelee finished her rant and Chase narrowed his eyes at her.

All of the Davenports had officially made up their minds.

Leelee was a bitch.

 **And that's Chapter Five! What do you guys think of Leelee? Like her? Hate her? Please leave a comment and let me know! I love hearing you guys' opinions.**

 **Next Chapter: The Davenports ask where Lea is, putting Leelee in an awkward position.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Merry (belated) Christmas and Happy (also belated) New Year! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up guys, but I hope it will be worth the wait. I'm so glad you guys are liking this story and please keep leaving me comments it always makes my day when you guys do!**

 **Special thank you shout out to coolpizza57 for favoriting this story! Hope you're enjoying it!**

 **Littlest1: Yes everyone is jumping to conclusions but I promise there is a reason for that. The Tobias incident will come to light very soon I promise and it will also show a little bit of insight as to why Lea now is the way she is and how Lea became Leelee.**

 **In this chapter, Leelee is going to tell her version of what happened to Lea and it is going to effect each of the Davenports in a different but similar way. This chapter will most likely be very emotional and make you cry but I personally think it's the best chapter yet. I really hope you guys like it and don't be afraid to review!**

 **Warnings: (kind of) Major Character Death, language**

 **Chapter Six: Lea**

 **FUTURE**

As much as Leelee irritated them, she was the only one that could answer the Davenports' questions.

"Wait!" Bree exclaimed to Leelee's retreating form. Against her better judgement, Leelee stopped in her tracks.

"You said you'd answer our questions about our sister at least. You promised." Bree stated and Leelee sighed. Despite being a bitchy and tough leader, Leelee was also respected and known to keep her word. As difficult as it was going to be for both her and the Davenports, she needed to tell them what happened to Lea.

"Fine." Leelee said. "But you're going to want to prepare yourselves because I can promise you you won't like the answer."

Leelee felt a pang of guilt as she looked at the extremely worried faces of all the Davenports. Even Douglas.

Despite popular belief, Douglas and Lea did not hate each other. In fact, there were times where Douglas thought that he was closer to Lea than Donnie was because in many ways, the two were a lot a like. Lea was smart, witty, the youngest, sarcastic, and crazy. Just like her step-uncle. Douglas hoped against hope that his niece was alright.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Case asked harshly, his heart in his stomach. Mr. Davenport gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Chase-" He tried but Chase wasn't having any of it.

"NO!" He yelled, shaking Donald's hand of his shoulder and turning his full attention to Leelee.

"You said you'd tell us about Lea so you better start talking! Enough with all of jumping through hoops!" Leelee didn't even look slightly taken aback by Chase's outburst. She just sighed again.

"It's...complicated." Leelee said and Bree crossed her arms.

"Then uncomplicate it." She stated and Leelee took a breath, nodding.

"Ten years ago.." She started, capturing everyone in the room's attention. "Krane and Giselle rose to power. They took Lea to get to you and use as leverage. When you went to get her they killed the three of you in front of her." Leelee said, biting down hard on the inside of her cheek to keep her composer as well as the memories at bay. "They killed the two of you and her mother not long after." The Davenports looked like they were about ready to throw up. The thought of Lea having to go through all of that alone, without anyone to help her or even any hope that her family would save her. Suddenly, a horrifying thought struck Chase.

"Is Lea still with them?" He asked.

"No." Leelee said but the look on her face did little to calm their fears. Leelee sighed. It was now or never.

"I'm sorry." She said with honest sincerity. "But your sister is dead. She died not long after all of you did.

Adam's heart stopped and he couldn't breathe. Lea, his baby sister was dead? No. No! That wasn't true, it wasn't! But if it wasn't than why did Adam feel the exact same way he did the last to times he thought Lea was dead. Well, three if you count the time Perry accidentally lead them to believe Lea was dead back when the world found out about the bionic teens. Adam looked at his brother and sister and their faces matched his own. Tears were leeking out of Bree's eyes and trailing down her face. She had a hand of her mouth and was shaking her head. Adam, without even thinking, wrapped his arms around his little sister and looked at Chase. Tears were starting to leek out of his eyes as well, but Chase did his best to keep them at bay. Leelee was lying, she had to be!

"No!" Chase shouted. "you're lying!" Davenport took a step towards Chase but Douglas stopped him, shaking his head. Chase was grieving and he needed to lash out. better it now where he couldn't really do anything then later.

Leelee just calmly turned around and walked over to a locked cabinet at Control Center and pulled out a file. Flipping through it, Leelee found the piece of paper she was looking for and pulled it out, handing it to Chase.

"I can't let you read the full file, but you can read this." She said and Chase took the paper from her. Bree and Chase came up next to him to read it as well. Chase breath caught in his throat as he read what was on the paper Leelee had given him.

It was a causality list. And as the Lab Rats read the list of names, they went numb at the name they saw towards the very bottom of the paper.

 **Lea Dooley: Gone-2017. Age-17.**

" _17."_ Bree thought as the number echoed in her mind, mocking her. Lea hadn't even been an adult when she died. Guilt and self loathing filed Bree as she thought about what Leelee had told them and what Lea had to go through. She died alone. No one was there to help her or save her and the worst part was that Lea knew. She knew she was going to die and there was nothing her family could do about it. As unjustified and stupid as it may seem, Bree hated her future self. Hated the fact that she died and left her little sister all alone when she needed Bree the most. Bree had failed Lea, and nothing could ever change that.

Leelee studied the Davenports carefully as they processed the information. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Daniel giving her "the look" and despite herself, she rolled her eyes. Daniel was a master at guilt-tripping but even he couldn't make Leelee feel ..okay she did feel a little guilty, but this was all for the best. She had to keep telling herself that. At least no one on the Resistance had challenged her on this yet. Although she had a strong feeling that Taylor would later. M probably would too when he found out.

"Logan, Taylor, Kaz, Oliver." She said and the four mentioned stepped forward.

"Set them up in some rooms on the South Side. We'll deal with this more in the morning when everyone's had a chance to process everything." She said and the four Elites nodded, gently leading the Davenports away from the room while Leelee turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

Daniel watched her go, than turned to his four older friends.

"I'll go check on her." He said and they nodded.

"Where's M?" Oliver asked.

"Training some recruits. I'll tell him about our situation later." Daniel said and with a final nod, the five future dwellers Turned and went their separate directions.

"Don't all of you have jobs to do?" Taylor called over her shoulder at the groups of gossiping Resistance members. Everyone immediately got back to work. Taylor was one of the only ones that was almost as scary as Leelee.

 **And that's a wrap! Really hope you guys liked this chapter and please leave a review letting me know what you think. There is a reason it says gone next to Lea's name and that will come into play during one of the many backstory chapters Leelee is bound to have. As for next chapter, I have a question for you guys. What would you like to see next chapter? I have to ideas. One about Leelee and Daniel and the other about the Davenports and them dealing with their shock and grief over Lea's "death". I'm gonna be giving Big D's character some love soon so don't worry he won't be left out of the angst. Any guesses as to what's going to happen next? Please don't be afraid to comment! I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm baacckk! Hey guys. So glad the last chapter was so well received. This chapter will revolve around both Leelee and Daniel as well as the Davenports, Logan, Kaz, Oliver, and Taylor. I've tried to split it as evenly as possible and I hope you guys like it!**

 **Huge, huge, HUGE thank you shout out to Littlest1 for this fantastic story idea as well as all of your lovely comments! I'm so so glad you're really into this story!**

 **coolpizza57: Glad you understand and thats definitely part of the reason Leelee stretched the trut, but there is a bigger reason that will be explained later.**

 **Guest: I can't really tell you exactly why she lied with out ruining a good chunk of the story, but I can tell you that she feels like it is the right thing to do in order to protect them and herself.**

 **In this chapter, we'll see interaction between Leelee and Daniel and even get to see Leelee a little bit rawer and see her walls crumble a little. We'll also get a little bit of a glimpse of the Davenports as well as Logan, Taylor, Kaz and Oliver. I really hope you guys like this chapter and please keep the comments coming! I read all of them and they make me so happy. Ta ta for now!**

 **Warnings: Language, all around depressing chapter.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Chapter Seven: Hurting**

 **FUTURE**

Daniel walked down one of the many halls of The Resistance and soon found himself outside of Leelee's workshop. This was practically the woman's bedroom because God only knows the last time Leelee slept in a bed and not at her desk. But than again, that's only when Leelee actually sleeps. Gingerly, Daniel decided to knock.

"Go away!" Daniel chuckled at his leader's response.

"It's me Lee." He said, using the nickname that was reserved only for Leelee's family.

"Like I said before, go. Away!" Anyone else probably would have left but Daniel didn't. He stared at the door, a small frown adorning his lips. If he didn't know Leelee as well as he did, he would have missed the way her voice cracked. Daniel's frown deepened. Ever since Leelee was rescued from The Empire, she shut everyone, even Daniel, out. Well...everybody except one. Daniel sighed as he realized he was most likely going to have to tell M about the Davenports sooner rather than later.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel decided to try one last time.

"Please Lee?" He asked, barely above a whisper. He heard Leelee sigh.

"It's open." She said and Daniel opened the door to see Leelee scribbling furiously on a pad of paper, blueprints and plans taking up the rest of the space on her worktable. Leelee dealt with things in one of two ways when something happened that she didn't like. She either hid from it or she ran from it. This was her hiding.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked. Leelee didn't even look up when she responded.

"No." Daniel was expecting that. So he asked her another question.

"Are you okay." Leelee was quiet for a beat before she answered.

"No." Daniel was a bit taken aback by the answer. This being the most honest and raw Leelee had ever been with him.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked, not sure what to do if Leelee said no.

"I don't care." A tiny smile made it's way to Daniel's lips, knowing that was the closest thing to a yes he was going to get. So, he grabbed a near by chair and sat next to Leelee and told her all about how Hanna was doing and how the nine year old insisted that Leelee be the one to read her a bed time story tonight because Daniel and M didn't do it write.

The laugh that escaped Leelee and watching the tension in her shoulders virtually melt away was all the reward he needed.

 **...**

For the first time in for as long as the four future Elites had known the Davenports, every single member of the family was quiet. Neither Kaz, Oliver, Logan or Taylor knew what to say so they just let the silence continue to hang over the group. Not that it didn't tug at their heartstrings to see their former trainers like this.

Adam, Bree, and Chase all looked like zombies while the two adults just looked lost. The four Resistance members shared a look. How do you talk to someone who just found out their sister is dead? What do you say?

"I'm sorry guys." Was all Taylor could think to say as she stopped at the door of an adjoining room.

"Bree, you'll get one of the rooms to yourself. Adam, Chase, the other room is yours but there are two separate beds so don't worry." Taylor cracked a smile as Adam mutter something about never sharing a bed with Chase because he snored. Chase fired back that Adam farted the whole night, even in his sleep.

"The beds are built to act like capsules so they'll recharge your chips." Logan told them. The three Lab Rats just mutely nodded and entered the room. Logan sighed as the four lead the two adults to their room.

"Okay, anyone else know what the hell is going on?" Kaz asked once it was just the four of them again, knowing that they were all just as confused by Leelee as he was. Taylor just shook her head.

"Leelee obviously has her own reasons." Taylor said, but nobody was convinced. Including her. Taylor sighed. "Hopefully Daniel can talk to her."

"You really think she's gonna tell him anything? The only person she ever lets in is M, and even with him those times are few and far between." Kaz pointed out and Taylor had to agree.

"What do you guys expect?" Oliver asked them. "Lee was with Krane and Giselle for almost a year. All things consider, I think she's a lot better than she could be." Everyone else had to agree. Logan sighed.

"I just hope she knows what she's doing." He said, more to himself than anyone else. Leelee had been hurting for almost 10 years, he really hoped that, with the Davenports here, she could start to heal again.

 **And that's chapter seven! Next chapter will probably be based in the present but I'm not sure yet so if it's not please don't kill me! I really hope you guys liked this chapter and please feel free to PM me or leave a comment if you have any questions or just to let me know what you think. Until next time my lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my lovely people! I'm back! I know it's been a while since I posted Chapter Six but in my defense I just finished midterms, I've been in the middle of practices for my school musical, and I've just recently severely sprained my ankle as well as fractured some of the top bones on my foot. I'm on bed rest for the weekend but luckily it was my left foot so I can still take my driving test Monday haha :) Anyway, since I'm on bed rest for the weekend I'm gonna try to post a lot. I'm working on a new story for Teen Titans as well as another new story for Power Rangers and a new chapter as well as this one for Resistance Uprising. Guys I just have to say I can not believe how much love this story has gotten since the first chapter! Over 600 views! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Thank you to everyone who has followed or favorited this story, left a comment, or PM'd me about this story! You guys all rock!**

 **Littlest1: Hehe I will be revealing the identity of M as well as the significance of Hanna very very shortly! I pinky promise.**

 **This chapter is probably going to be the shortest chapter in this story and I do apologize for that but this chapter will be important to the overall story and the next chapter will be much longer. We're going to be getting another glimpse of the Present and seeing what Lea and the gang has been up to as well as some of Lea's ideas on how to bring her family back. I'm really glad you all seem to be liking Lea and Leelee and I promise you will get to see Lea's transformation into Leelee but it will mostly be told through flashbacks. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please feel free to leave a comment saying what you think.**

 **As usual all rights go to Disney and Disney XD as well as the creators of Lab Rats. I own no characters except my own. I do think that by now I cam consider Leelee as my own character considering how different she is to male Leo from the show and Lea.**

 **Chapter Eight: Epiphanies**

Logan looked around the empty lab and sighed. He and Taylor had forced the students to get some rest a little over a half hour ago considering everyone had been going nonstop sense 9:00 that morning and it was now 1:00am the next day. Logan saw Taylor yawn and knew that she must be just as exhausted as he was. It took all of there energy and effort to get all of the students, especially Daniel, to finally call it a night and go to bed. Telling them that coming back in the morning with a fresh set of eyes would be best for everyone.

Logan helped guide Taylor down the hall as the two prepared themselves to get Lea and make her go to bed.

Logan knocked on the door to the lab Lea had been in all day and, after a minute and no response from the older teen, he knocked again. Still not getting a reply from Lea, the two bionic students opened the door and walked in, calling out for their leader.

"Lea?" taylor said as she entered the room and Logan followed behind her. "You in here?"

The lab Lea had been in all day was one of the bigger ones, with a bathroom and kitchenette as well as two rooms. Papers were scattered everywhere and all kinds of different algorithms and statistics covered the chalkboards and whiteboards in the room. And at one of the lab tables covered in a mountain of papers, lay Lea who had fallen asleep working.

Logan and Taylor shared a smile as Logan gently shook Lea's shoulder and called her name, trying to wake her without startling her. It didn't work as Lea all of a sudden bolted upright.

"Did I miss the bus?" She asked, rubbing her tired eyes. Both Logan and Taylor laughed while Lea glared at them.

"You're not my mom." Lea told Logan, who was still chuckling and had a wide grin on his face.

"Lea it's one in the morning." Taylor told her. "You been at this all day and most of the night and you've already drank two pots of coffee. You need a break." Lea sighed, once again rubbing her eye.

"I can't take a break Taylor." Lea said, running a hand through her hair. "I'm so close to figuring this out and getting them back, I just need a little more time.

Logan looked at his partner who looked just about ready to drag their team leader to bed to get some quality rest. Logan just put a hand on Taylor's arm and turned to speak to Lea.

"What do ya got so far boss?" He asked and Lea went directly to a chalkboard she had been writing on and grabbed some papers off of the ground.

"Douglas and Big D did a great job working out all the bugs and perfecting the teleporter so that it can bring people back." She said, taping the teleporter's blueprints to the wall above the chalkboard.

"That's not the problem. The problem is that, while we know they're in the future, we don;t have an exact date, time, or even location as to where they could be. If we fired up the teleporter again, right now it would open up in the exact place it spit them out and they would still have to be there in order to come back through. And, knowing my family, the odds of them staying in one spot and out of trouble are slim to none. I mean, it'd almost be easier to-" Lea stopped abruptly, a sudden idea stopping her train of thought. Logan's eyes lit up.

"I know that look." he said. "You just had an epiphany." Lea didn't say anything, instead walking over to her computer and typing away like a mad woman.

"Almost easier to what?" Taylor said, wanting to know what her boss's sudden epiphany was about. Lea just ignored her, printing out her new plans and ideas she had just typed up. Grabbing a pen and her empty coffee cup, Lea went into the kitchenette. Taylor and Logan followed behind her.

"You're seriously not going to tell us anything?" Taylor huffed, annoyed. Lea smirked even though Taylor couldn't see her.

"Not until I know I'm right." She said, grabbing her empty cup.

"I'm gonna need more coffee."

 **And that's it for Chapter Eight. I'm really sorry for it being so short, but the next one will be a lot longer.**

 **Next Chapter: We're going to see a little less of Leelee and instead get a little bit more background on why Kaz, Oliver, Logan, Taylor, and even Daniel chose to follow her and trust her as a leader.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'M. SO. SORRY! Oh my goodness guys I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! Fanfiction has been giving me problems and this is my fifth (and hopefully last) attempt at trying to post this. Thank you guys for waiting and I really appreciate all of you who are still following and favoriting this story! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd like to give a huge thank you to Littlest1 for giving me the inspiration for this chapter and all of their amazing reviews! As always I own nothing except for Leelee and Hanna. All rights go to Disney XD, Disney, and the creators of Lab Rats. Enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Some language, mentions of torture, kidnapping, experimenting on humans, and death (nothing graphic).**

 **Chapter Nine: Questions and Answers**

Bree awoke early the next morning to a knock on the door that separated her room from Adam and Chase's.

Throwing the blankets aside and taking a moment to stretch, Bree got up and opened the door revealing Oliver standing in the doorway with a bundle of clothes in his arms. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chase poking the sleeping bear that was Adam and trying to wake him up.

"Hey." Oliver said, holding the clothes out to Bree. "I brought all of you a change of clothes. Breakfast starts soon so you've got five minutes to get ready. Kaz and I'll be waiting out in the hall if you need anything." Bree thanked him and when Oliver left, she turned her attention over to her brothers.

Chase chucked a pillow directly at Adam's head and Bree chuckled as Adam shot up like a bullet, startled and confused for a moment before he realized what happened and started to yell at Chase.

Bree shut the door and rolled her eyes as her brothers continued to fight with each other. Sometimes they really could be so immature, but Bree knew that this was their way of dealing with the situation. Whenever something bad happened, the boys would yell and fight as a way of taking their anger out on each other. Then they'd end up making up, apologizing and hugging it out, although Bree knew both of them would deny that until the day they died.

Bree peeled off her old clothes and pulled on the t-shirt and leggings Oliver had given her. Not having any other shoes to wear, Bree slipped on her blue converse and knocked on the door to her brothers' room.

"Come in." Chase said and Bree opened the door, revealing Adam and Chase looking just as exhausted and thrown together as Bree did. Adam sat on the bed looking at the ground, completely silent. The exact opposite of his usual talkative, happy-go-lucky self. Knowing Adam was less likely to talk to her than Chase, Bree turned her attention to her younger brother.

"Are you okay?" Bree asked and Chase sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"No." He answered honestly and Bree was a bit taken aback. Chase turned to face her.

"I just..."

"Don't understand?" Bree asked. Chase nodded and Bree continued.

"I don't either." She sighed. "I just don't understand how we could have failed her so badly. Why its always Lea that we end up losing or almost losing." Chase put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"We'll find a way to fix this Bree." Chase promised, but Bree wasn't so hopeful.

The three walked out into the hall where Kaz and Oliver waited. The two boys looked shocked that the Lab Rats had actually listened and only taken five minutes to get ready. That, or they were just surprised to see them looking so frazzled.

When Donald and Douglas came out of their room, the group started walking down the hall towards the Dining Hall in silence.

Oliver was the one who broke the silence when they reached the entrance to the Hall.

This is the Dining Hall." Oliver began. "Meals are served between seven and eight, noon and one, and six and seven. One of us will keep showing you the way until you get used to it. Although I'm kinda hoping you're not here long enough for that to happen." Oliver sheepishly admitted and Bree had to smile. Even in a post apocalyptic future Oliver was still the shy, sweet boy she knew from her time.

Oliver pushed open the heavy doors with both hands, revealing an enormous space that was large enough to house at least ten of the Davenports house back in Mission Creek. Long tables stretched across the room in even rows on either side of the entryway. There were thousands of people of all shapes, sizes, and ages in the room, much more than was in the group of people that greeted them yesterday. Benches that were equally as long as the tables provided a seat for everyone to sit and eat as well as chat with friends and neighbors.

"Come on." Kaz said, walking into the room with Oliver following behind. "We'll show you where you can get some grub." The Davenports hurried after them, uncomfortably aware of the thousands of pairs of eyes that were now focused on them.

Kaz and Oliver lead them over to a large stone counter where a young woman around seventeen or eighteen stood behind, trying not to gawk at the time traveling family and failing miserably.

"Seven regular breakfasts, no allergies." Kaz said, and the girl turned towards him and nodded before disappearing behind a door into what was most likely a kitchen. The girl reappeared a few minutes later with another woman, both carrying trays of food.

"Here you go." The girl said and Kaz flashed her a grateful smile. He and Oliver grabbed their trays of food and lead the Davenports over to a table where Taylor, Logan, and Daniel were already looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys." Daniel said, his family returning his smile. Adam took a spoonful of what was in his biggest bowl and let it slide off his spoon.

"What is this...goop?" Adam said, making a face. His siblings snickered while everyone else tried hard not to chuckle.

"It's oatmeal Adam." Bree said, taking a big bit of hers. Adam crinkled his nose.

"Ew." He said, and Chase rolled his eyes. "Adam, I've seen you eat about half a dozen marbles before. You'll live."

"Sorry Adam." Logan said sympathetically. "We don't really have access to animals like cows, pigs, and chickens anymore, so we don't have the typical breakfasts your used to. You're gonna have to wait until you get home in order to eat bacon and eggs."

The group ate in silence for a few minutes until Bree spoke up.

"So where's your fearless leader?" Bree said, almost spitting out the last two words as if they left a bad taste in her mouth. The group of Resistance members recognized the sarcasm in Bree's question, but chose to ignore it.

"Leelee's on morning patrol with the Beta Team. They're the kids who's skill level is sort of in the middle. They're not as good as us but they're pretty damn good." Taylor said, taking a bite of her food. Seeing the confused look on the time-traveling family's faces, Logan decided to elaborate.

"Everyone in the Resistance is trained to fight and go on patrols. Many had some sort of training before they came here, but everyone is retrained in different ways of fighting. We have different patrol groups all at different levels. Kaz, Oliver, Taylor and I are the Elites, we're the highest up and the best skilled. Daniel's in Team Alpha. That's the group who's skills are just below us. Then there's Team Beta, that's the group Leelee went on patrol with, Team Asia, Team Echo, and the last team is Team Quantico."

"Wow." Chase said. "So does Leelee train everyone?" He asked, but Oliver shook his head while Kaz let out a dry chuckle.

"Yeah right." he said while Oliver tossed a glare in his direction. Oliver sighed before picking up where his best friend left off.

"In the beginning, Leelee and M trained all of the Resistance together, as well as the patrol teams. That is...until Tobias. Leelee refused to train anyone after that. The last people she trained was Team Alpha. Leelee's the best of the best when it comes to fighting, but M's a close second. He trains everyone now, but Leelee goes on patrols sometimes to help."

Douglas looked up from his banana. "What's the deal with Tobias? Who is he?" He asked and the four future boys all exchanged a look before glancing at Taylor who just shook her head.

"Sorry guys." Kaz replied somewhat sheepishly. "Future consequences."

Bree swallowed another spoonful of oatmeal. "What is her deal?" Bree huffed. "And why does everyone just do what she says anyway?I thought you guys said you had a leader. Not a dictator." A look of calm anger came over the faces of the Elites and Daniel.

"She's not a dictator." Taylor said calmly. "She's a good woman and great leader. Everyone in this Resistance trusts her with their lives. Including us."

"Yeah, but why?" Chase asked, honestly confused.

"Because she-" "Daniel." Taylor cut him off mid-sentence, warning him. Daniel looked directly at her.

 _Trust me._ Taylor sighed. _Don't say anything Lee will kill you for later._ Daniel couldn't help but smirk.

 _No promises._ If Taylor could, she'd be rolling her eyes right now.

"Guys," Daniel began. "we know Leelee can be a little-"

"Pushy."

"Controlling."

"Mean."

"Manipulative."

"My-way-way-or-the-high-way."

"I was going to say difficult." Daniel chuckled, amused by his family's description of Leelee. But Daniel's smile slipped off his face when he continued talking.

"What do you mean?" Davenport asked, brow furrowing. Taylor sighed, deciding to interject.

"When Krane and Giselle first took over, Giselle had created an android chip. They're just like bionic chips, only they use android technology instead of bionic. Giselle and Krane started experimenting on humans, inputing the android chips and making them a part of their army. Leelee was one of these people."

"She managed to escape with M some months after she was captured." Logan said, taking over for Taylor. "The Island fell not too long after Krane and Giselle took over. Taylor and I were able to save most of the students and put them up somewhere safe for the time being. We tried to leave Daniel there too, but he's just as God damned stubborn as the rest of you." Everyone chuckled at that, including Daniel.

"That's when they found us." Kaz said, motioning to himself and Oliver. "Mighty Med was deserted and crumbling and Oliver and I had just managed to make it out alive."

"The six of us wondered around for a few days." Oliver said That's when we found Lee and M. They told us everything that had happened and was happening at the Empire and that's when we all knew we couldn't take this lying down."

"I take it that's when the Resistance was formed?" Douglas asked and Taylor answered.

"You got it." She said. "We all helped, but it was Leelee's idea. She's the one who came up with the idea of where the main base would be, how we'd create it, how we'd hide it. She also created the cloaking technology to disguise all our safe-houses. She never asked to be the leader, and I honestly don't even think she wanted to be the leader, but everyone trusts her and she's the most qualified. She's not selfish enough to just leave us to fend for ourselves, no matter what she wants to do." Taylor sighed as she finished, reaching next to her for Logan's hand. Daniel looked from his friends to his family.

"Just try and give Leelee a chance guys." He said and smirked at the sour faces and groans that crossed their faces and came from their mouths.

"Come on." Daniel said, standing up with his tray and walking towards a trash can, his friends and family following. Daniel dumped his trash into a bin and went into the hallway while everyone else did the same. The Davenports followed the Elites and Daniel as they lead them down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Bree asked looking around. Taylor didn't even look back as she answered.

"The DA." She said and before anyone could question what the DA was, Taylor spoke again.

"It's the arena where everyone is trained and where we have scrimmages to sharpen up on our skills." Taylor paused as she opened the doors to the arena, revealing a cavern larger than the Dining Hall that held a mixture of barracks, armory, training gear, weapons training center, and obstacle courses all rolled into one.

Taylor looked back and smirked at the Davenports who stood with the mouths wide open.

"Time to learn how to fight."

 **That's chapter nine. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!**

 **Next chapter: M's identity is revealed and the Davenports learn how to fight and train in a resistance.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been taking me so long to update, but I've been really busy with school and a play I was in as well as studying for the SATs and other tests and such. April Vacation is going to be starting soon so I'll be able to update more (hopefully)!**

 **So in this chapter, we find out who M is and a little bit about why Leelee trusts him and even a tad more about Leelee's past with Krane and Giselle. M is Leelee's right hand man and she trusts him with her life. I'll explain more about these two and their relationship next chapter most likely. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think! Until next time my lovelies!**

 **Warnings: Adult language, intense situations, mentions of torture, death, and suicide (if you squint).**

 **Chapter Ten: M**

"We know how to fight." Bree grumbled, reluctantly putting on the training gloves Taylor had given her. Taylor smirked at her former mentor.

"I know." She said. "But this type of fighting is different. This is Resistance fighting. You're going to have to forget everything you think you know and relearn it all over again, except in a different way." Taylor said, walking over to where the training gear was kept and grabbing her own gloves and protective gear.

Logan gave the Davenport family a reassuring smile as they finished putting on their training gear.

"Don't worry guys." He said, taking care of his gun and other weapons he carried with him. When the others gave him a questioning look, Logan explained.

"When you first start training, you're taught not to rely on weapons or even you're bionic or superhero abilities. Say your gun jams, and your taken by surprise. That moment your off your guard is a moment your enemy can use to kill you, so you can't ever give them the chance." Chase took a step back, eyes wide at Logan's unexpected and surprisingly honest answer. Chase couldn't imagine living in a future like this, never mind having to think or train this way. No wonder Leelee was a little edgy.

"So..." Chase trailed. "This M guy...Did we know him?" The four future boys shared an awkward look before looking at Taylor, who just shrugged, also unsure of how to answer.

"Daniel sighed. "Kind of." He replied. "He was a bit of an ass in the present, but we all changed over the past ten years if you couldn't tell." Daniel gave them a small smile and his family chuckled.

"How do we know him?" Adam asked as the family was lead over to where a fighting style rink was set up. The future group shared another weird look and said nothing. Bree rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess..." She muttered. "Future consequences?" Daniel chuckled at his older sister's tone.

"No." He told her. "More like...past issues." This piqued the interest of the time travelers, but before anyone could say anything else, the door to the DA opened, and a young man around the same age as Leelee if not a little bit older walked in. Immediately, the large group of people fell silent and saluted, similar to what happened the previous day with Leelee. And just like yesterday, there was no doubt in Chase's mind as to who this man was.

M.

M walked into the cavernous arena and went right over to where the large group of recruits were gathered./span/p

"At ease." He said and everyone fell out of salute, just like yesterday. And just like yesterday, Adam;s eyes lit up with excitement.

"Okay, someone's got to show me how to to that!" He said, causing all eyes to turn to him. Including M's.

Bree saw M's eyes widen slightly as he caught sight of the Davenports. She saw a spark of recognition as well, and she turned her head to the side slightly, studying the man.

There was something familiar about him but alien about him all at the same time. M was probably one of the tallest men in the room, even taller than Adam and most of the future recruits. But it wasn't just that. M was muscular, but there was something all to familiar about the chocolate brown hair and dark green eyes. Bree was a bit taken aback when she looked into those eyes. They held the same haunted, grief-stricken look that everyone in the future seemed to have. Bree looked at Chase, Davenport, and Douglas and saw their faces held the same puzzled recognition she was sure her's had. Adam, however, just looked as confused as he usually did.

"Uh, Danny?" M said, breaking the silence and his eye contact with Bree to turn and look at Daniel. "I thought you said they wouldn't be in training till tomorrow." M raised an eyebrow after he finished his question. A move that made him look even more familiar to the Davenports. They knew this man somehow, Daniel had even said so. They just couldn't put a name to his face except for the one they'd been told.

Daniel smirked slightly and shrugged. "Lee said she wanted them to start today. Something about not wanting them to go soft and learning to fight." M chuckled quietly as did many others in the large room. Bree rolled her eyes.

"I already told you." She said, crossing her arms. "We know how to fight." M smirked slightly as he walked right up to Bree, mirroring her stance and crossing his own arms.

"In case you didn't notice Cupcake," He said, leaning in slightly. "Things are a bit different here than what your used to." But Bree wasn't listening to the last part of his statement. Her jaw hung open in shock as everything clicked in her mind.

That voice, the quirking of the eyebrow, the way he looked, him calling her Cupcake. Hell, even the way he acted./span/p

Oh. My. God.

Bree slapped M hard across the face, earning gasps from the crowd. She saw Oliver and Kaz exchange a look before darting out of the room, but she didn't care. She was seething as the connection was fully made and she realized exactly who was standing in front of her. And by the looks of it, her family made the connection as well.  
M rubbed the mark Bree had left when she slapped him.

"Okay." He said. "I was expecting that, and I deserve it." Adam walked up to M and grabbed him by the shirt, pushing him up against a nearby wall, his eyes hard as steel. super strength or no super strength, Adam was still a pretty strong dude even without his bionic abilities. A fact M had learned the hard way, wincing as his back connected with the wall.

Bree and Chase, as well as the two adults, were a bit taken by surprise at seeing their normally lovable goofball Adam so angry, but it made total sense. Adam might not show it all the time, but he was very protective of his family. Even Chase.

"What. Are. You. Doing here?" Adam growled out, his tone causing M to wince. He knew the tone, he heard it on a weekly, if not daily, basis from Leelee. Yet it didn't scare him as much coming from Adam as it did coming from the much smaller, much more terrifying woman. A fact he would have found comical if not for the situation. He saw a few people about to intervene, but he held up a hand to stop them.

"Let me explain-" Was all he managed to get out before the large doors to the DA slammed open due to some one using their telekinesis.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" The very loud, very pissed off voice of Leelee asked as the smaller woman walked in and put her hands on her hips.

"Mr. Davenport," She addressed Adam, her voice sharp and commanding. "Please put Mr. Ward down."

None of the family looked at her as Adam tighten his grip. Chase balled one of his hands into a fist, his anger at M growing.

"You son of a-" "That's enough." Leelee said, cutting Chase off mid profanity. Chase turned to look at Leelee, his anger now directed at her.

"You have NO IDEA what this guy has put my family through. Put our sister through." Chase ground out, looking back at M, who was stilling be held up against the wall by Adam.

"I am well aware of your family's history with Marcus, Mr. Davenport." Leelee said. She looked at Adam and Marcus before turning her attention back on Chase. "But if your brother does not release him, there will be severe consequences for all of you. If you let him go, I will explain the best I can. But nothing good will come out of your brother continuing to bang Marcus' head of off the wall I can assure you." The three Lab Rats all exchanged looks after Leelee finished speaking. Reluctantly, Adam let go of his hold on Marcus. Marcus stumbled a bit when the pressure was taken off of his body, but he immediately righted himself. He looked up and met the very pissed off faces of the very angry Davenport family. Marcus opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get out one word Chase spoke.

"Don't." He said sharply, fixing Marcus with an icy look. "I have no idea how in the hell you're here, but just because you're in the Resistance don't think that changes anything between us. You tried to kill all of my siblings, more than once. I swear to God if you had anything to do with Lea-" "He didn't." Leelee interrupted, causing all eyes to turn to her. "I did."

Many of the recruits looked at Leelee in shock and surprise, including Marcus, Daniel, and the Elites. Even the Davenport family looked taken off guard by Leelee's confession. Leelee took in a breath, it was time to stretch the truth a little more. She caught Marcus' eye, silently asking him for permission to divulge information about him. Marcus, understanding what Leelee was silently asking him, nodded.

"Giselle had backed Marcus' personality and schematics onto a prototype of her android chip in case he would be destroyed. When she and Krane teamed up, she put the personality chip into an android shell and brought Marcus back. But what she didn't realize was that she had downloaded Marcus' **whole** personality. Including his human side."

"Human side?" Chase scoffed, not trusting Leelee or Marcus. This was the man that had tried to kill his sister multiple times. Now someone was claiming that he actually tried to save her? Chase highly doubted it.

"Yes Chase, human side." Marcus said, leaning against the wall Adam had held him up against a few moments ago. "I get why you're all so pissed at me, I really do. But whether or not you believe me, being friends with the three of you really did humanize me and make me think about things. When Giselle brought me back the first time, I was so angry. Angry at my dad and all of you for abandoning me and replacing me. The second time I got brought back however, was a different story, and I owe a lot of that to Lea." At the mention of their sister's name, the Lab Rats bristled. Leelee continued with her part of the story.

"Lea helped Marcus realize he didn't have to be evil, and Marcus helped her, and me, realize that she didn't need to give up." "Wait, what?" Chase asked, concerned. Did Leelee mean what he thought she meant? Had Lea wanted to...

"That's not for me to tell you." Leelee answered a little to sharply, but she didn't care. Nobody but Marcus could ever know about the true hell she went through at that place and the things she considered doing. No one could ever find out how truly broken she had become. Especially not her family.

"It was my idea to escape." Leelee sighed, continuing with the semi-fictional story. "I'd been taken by Krane and Giselle and put in the same facility as Lea. We became friends, and I really liked her. Marcus helped us plan the escape, and in return we made him come with us. We managed to escape our cell and even the holding areas as well as take out most of the guards, but one fired back at me. Lea pushed me out of the way and the shot hit her. She died in my arms and I was forced to leave her there. There was no way for me to carry her out without getting recapture. So if you want to blame someone, blame me." Leelee finished, closing her eyes to try and keep the memory of what really happened during her and Marcus' escape at bay, but to no avail.

 _Lea pressed her back against the wall she was crouched behind. she had always been a very accurate shot, but there were so many guards and only one of her. She had absolutely no idea how she was going to get out of this one. Why had she ever let Marcus talk her into escaping?_

 _Lea stepped out from behind the wall and managed to take down all three of the men, but one had gotten a shot off and it hit her right knee._

 _Lea cried out as she felt her right knee cap explode and she crumpled to the ground. Marcus was at her side as soon as she blinked and helped her back over to the wall. They had fought off all of the guard so far, but more were coming. Lea tried to push Marcus away from her._

 _"Go." She said, trying to make Marcus leave her, but he wasn't having any of it._

 _"No way in hell Princess." He said, but Lea fired back._

 _"Marcus, I. Can't. Walk. If you stay, we'll both just get captured." "Or we'll both get out of here." Marcus retorted. He then looked Lea directly in the eye. "I'm not leaving here without you Lea. If we go down, we go down together." Marcus then held out one pinky in front of him. It was a symbolic gesture that meant everything to the two. Lea smiled slightly as she wrapped her little finger around Marcus'. This meant that she agreed. That she trusted him. It was something the two had started awhile ago, and it meant they were in this together._

Leelee and Marcus had gotten out of that facility by the sheer skin of their teeth. How they had managed to survive for days after that until they found Taylor, Logan, Kaz, Oliver, Daniel, and Hanna with barely any supplies and Leelee not dying was beyond her. Leelee was shaken out of her thoughts by Adam's voice.

"We're sorry." He said sincerely. Leelee turned around, her back no facing him.

"Then stop complaining and learn how to fight so you can get back to her." And with that, Leelee walked right out of the arena, not looking back once.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry about such a long delay in between updates! I've tried to make up for it with a longer than usual chapter.**

 **I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter! Honestly, who didn't see it coming that M was Marcus? Marcus was one of my favorite characters in the show and since Douglas got a chance to be a good guy, I wanted to take a crack at Marcus being one. in this chapter, there's gonna be a flashback scene with Marcus and Lea. More will be divulged about them and why they trust each other so much later. For now, I'll just give you a basic run down.**

 **Marcus does not have a android chip, his old personality was backed onto a chip and that was put into an android shell. He looks the same as he did in The Vanishing, just older and more handsome. Leelee trusts him with her life and vice versa. They spent a lot of time while it was just the two of them in hell which I'm going to try to portray and make as realistic as possible. it will also play a big part into why Leelee trusts Marcus so much. I mean, imagine going through the worst time in your life and spending close to a year in a place that is practically Hell and if it wasn't for one certain person, you'd be alone. It'd make sense as to why you trust that person so much. Yes Leelee and Marcus are in a relationship and no Hanna is not Leelee's biological daughter. Hanna and her significance will be coming up hopefully very shortly. It all depends on how the story flows and goes from this point on. Marcus loves Leelee and she loves him too, she just has a hard time admitting it because of everything she's been through.**

 **Also, since Matheus Ward plays Marcus and I couldn't find what Marcus' last name was in the show since I'm assuming it wasn't Davenport as that would probably raise some eyebrows, so I just made Marcus' last name Ward.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter and if you have any other questions or criticism feel free to let me know by dropping a comment or PMing me. Please enjoy and until next time!**

 **Warnings: Language, mentions of intentions to commit suicide, some violence, implied being held hostage, intense situations, mentions of torture, scars.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Bunking with the Devil**

Marcus Ward-Davenport was not a good person. He knew that, hell, at one point in his life he even embraced it. All he wanted was to make his father proud, but then he left Marcus to die and Marcus was brought back by Giselle. Then he died again and was brought back again. And somehow, in the middle of all the craziness that is his life, Marcus met a sweet, beautiful, sassy, sarcastic, infuriating, and stubborn as all hell lady named Leanne Francine Dooley, who intrigued him just as much as she got under his skin. 

When Marcus saw Lea again at that facility, he almost didn't recognize her. The Lea he knew had such fire in her eyes and could hardly open her mouth without a sarcastic comment coming out of it. This Lea was, dare he say it?

Broken.

But that wasn't right. Because Lea Dooley was many, many things, but broken was not one of them. That was the moment Lea wasn't Lea anymore.

That was the moment she became Leelee, and Marcus would never forget it.

 _"If you're going to kill me, just get it over with." Lea said, looking directly at Marcus, who had come to check on her for the third time that day. Marcus didn't know what it was, but from day one something about Lea had caught Marcus' attention and not let go. Even when he tried to kill her, Marcus could not fight how intrigued he was by the short teenager._

 _"What makes you think I want to kill you?"_

 _"The fact that you hate me and about half a dozen previous murder attempts." Lea snarked back. Marcus said nothing and instead took the time to really look at Lea._

 _The seventeen year old had lost a lot of weight during the last three months. Lea was already skinny to begin with and Marcus wasn't sure how much more weight she could stand to lose before it killed her. Lea had a mixture of cuts, scars, and bruises that littered every inch of her skin Marcus could see. There were probably more hidden beneath her clothes. Lea had some open wounds that her healing abilities had yet to take care of yet. Lea's healing was still slow, and larger wounds would sometimes take days to heal. Marcus saw the end of a long scar that peeked out from under Lea's tank top and extend to her collar bone. The scar was long and somewhat skinny and no doubt caused by Giselle's laser whip. The worst part of all of this was Lea's eyes and the haunted, broken look they held._

 _"Believe it or not Dooley." Marcus said, sitting down next to Lea, who turned her head and avoided looking at him. "I don't hate you. I respect you." "Well you have a funny way of showing it." Lea snarked, still not looking at Marcus. Marcus sighed._

 _"I mean it." He said. "It took me weeks to befriend Adam, Bree, and Chase, and even when I did you still didn't trust me. It irritated me to no end, but it also left me impressed as hell. You knew about me and Douglas before anyone else and I got really lucky your siblings never believed you. Honestly Lea, I envy you." At this, Lea finally lifted her head and looked at the android._

 _"What could you possibly envy about me Marcus?" She asked, her voice raising ever so slightly. "I'm the expendable one. I should be dead instead of Adam, Bree, and Chase. They were the heroes, I was just their step-sister. I'm nothing." "That's not how they saw it." Marcus said and Lea looked at him, intrigued. "You weren't their step-sister Lea." He continued. "You were their sister. They didn't think of you as weak or extra weight. Whenever we hung out, they'd always talk about you, even if they were annoyed by you. You're more their sibling then I, or even Daniel, could ever hope to be. That's why I'm jealous of you. Even if you think you did, you never needed to prove anything to them. You never need bionics to be special, you were just you." Lea squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to not cry._

 _"So I take it we're gonna braid each other's hair now?" Lea quipped, the tiniest of smiles on her face. Marcus laughed._

 _"Sure Princess." He said, still chuckling until he notice Lea visibly stiffen. Marcus frowned._

 _"Lea?"_

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"You sure? I can tell-"_

 _"I SAID I'M FINE!" Lea blew up, then silence fell for a minute, leaving Marcus to stare at her in shock._

 _"No you're not." He said, standing up. "But I'll leave you alone if that's what you want." Lea said nothing and Marcus walked toward the door, but stopped. Not turning around, he spoke to Lea again._

 _"I know you don't trust me." He said "And I don't expect you too. I can't tell you what's going to happen in the future Lea, but I can tell you that you're not alone here anymore." Marcus looked back at Lea briefly, but she kept her head down, resting it on her knees. Marcus sighed and walked out of Lea's cell. Lea lifted her head up briefly, making sure Marcus was gone. Lea sighed, and put her head back down. She didn't know why, but something about Marcus being here made the whole situation feel a little less hopeless._

That was the day Marcus and Lea first started to trust each other. Marcus knew she wasn't the same socially awkward, happy-go-lucky teen he had met. He also know that she never would be again. Lea had died the day her siblings had. That's also what turned her into Leelee. Krane and Giselle found out too late that killing Adam, Bree, and Chase wasn't the key to them winning.

Instead, that decision was the start of their undoing.

Marcus felt inclined to follow Leelee and see what was going on inside that head of hers, but thought better of it. He knew better than anyone that if Leelee didn't want to talk about something, nothing could make her open up about the subject. Not even him.

Making a mental note to check on her later Marcus turned to the large crowd of trainees he had to day. Most of which were gossiping about what had just transpired between the Davenports, Leelee, and M.

"Alright." Marcus' voice boomed. Enough chitchat. Time to break up into sparing partners." As soon as Marcus finished speaking, people started breaking up into teams of two. Logan and Taylor made one team, Kaz and Oliver another. Mr. Davenport grabbed Douglas and forced him to be his partner, but it didn't really take much persuasion. Adam called dibs on Bree which caused Chase to yell "No fair!" Marcus did his best to keep is chuckling as quiet as possible.

"Sorry." He directed towards the Davenports. "But the five of you are going to have to pair with a Resistance member in order to learn how we fight." The family groaned and Marcus motioned for the the four Elites who came over.

"You guys think you can manage?" He asked and the four Elites all murmured their agreement.

"Make sure you don't kill them." He said, a slight smile on his lips. "You kill them, Leelee will kill me. Then you. Then me again." Everyone chuckled slightly at Marcus' comment. Even the Davenports.

"Alright Bree." Taylor said, linking arms with the time-traveling teen. "You're with me." Bree let out a huff of air.

"Whatever." She said as she walked away with Taylor. "Beats being with those bozos." She jammed her thumb back in the direction of her family. Adam and Chase rolled their eyes as Kaz pushed Oliver toward Adam.

"Here Adam." Kaz said grinning. "You can train with Oliver." Oliver looked at Adam, who was still probably stronger than Oliver, even without his super strength and could break him like a twig.

"Uhh...pass?" Oliver said, quickly running back behind Kaz, who gave Adam the same look Oliver had. Logan smirked and rolled his eyes at the two Mighty Med doctors.

"I'll partner with Adam you two babies." He said, wrapping an arm around Adam. "Kaz, you partner with Douglas and Oliver, you partner with Mr. Davenport." Marcus chuckled quietly at the relieved sigh that left the two best friends. The only person left now was Chase. Marcus turned away from the group briefly, looking for Daniel and frowning slightly when he found him.

Daniel was already partnered with Macy, a petite blond girl that was about Daniel's age and in Team Alpha with Daniel as well as his partner on the battlefield. Daniel's eyes caught his older brothers and he smirked slightly, before innocently shrugging his shoulders and turning back to face Macy.

Marcus glared at his brother. Daniel was so going to pay for this later.

Sighing, Marcus turned to Chase. Who had crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Looks like your stuck with me Davenport."

"No way in Hell." Marcus sighed, expecting this kind of reaction from Chase.

"There is no one else left to partner with Chase. You and your family are stuck here for who knows how long and while you are here you need to know how to fight so you don't wind up dead twice over in the same future." When Chase didn't move, Marcus sighed. He had an idea about how to get under Chase's skin and how to make him fight, but it would probably more or less result in bodily harm. Marcus glanced in Daniel's direction once again.

Oh yea. He was definitely going to kill him later.

"And here I thought you cared about your sister." The statement had the desired effect, and Marcus felt his arm grabbed by Chase.

Marcus looked into Chase's eyes and saw the anger and fire that burned beneath the surface.

"Never talk about my sister." Chase growled releasing Marcus' arm. Marcus forced a smirk on his face, which actually proved to be easier than he thought it would.

Why? Does it make poor baby Chase sad?" Marcus said in a winy falsetto. Chase glared at him.

"Does it burn you up inside to realize that you're really not enough?"

"Don't." Chase said forcefully, but Marcus continued to press deeper.

"Marcus. Seriously, stop." Chase warned through gritted teeth, shutting his eyes. The two were starting to draw attention, but Marcus didn't care. It didn't matter if people were currently thinking he was an asshole. What matter was getting through those barriers Chase had put up, tapping into that raw potential and making him and his family great fighters without the use of bionics or weapons. And Marcus found over the years that the best way to do that was to tap into the emotion that the person was most in tune with.

For Chase, it was his protectiveness.

"How does it feel to know that you failed. That you couldn't protect her. To realize that you died, and in doing so you left her alone."

"I mean it. Enough."

"You let her get tortured and broken to the point where she was ready to kill herself. How does it feel to know that Lea died because of you-"

"I SAID ENOUGH." Chase roared as he lunged at Marcus, seeing nothing but red and the room fell silent enough to hear a pin drop. Chase was definitely sure that if he didn't have the Defect. Bracelet on, he would have Spiked out.

"Chase," Marcus said carefully in an attempt to get his attention. Chase met Marcus' eyes and glared at him.

"Look down."

"What?" Chase questioned as he looked down and his eyes widened in shock. Chase had Marcus pinned against the same wall Adam had not to long ago and had him in a choke hold that would be hard for even Adam to get out of.

"Not bad Nerd." Marcus smirked. But you still got a lot to learn.

"What are you talking-" Chase was cut off by Marcus grabbing both of his wrists, slipping out of the hold chase had on him, and switching their positions so that Chase was pinned face first against the wall, one of his arms yanked above and over his head so that it was angled toward his back and his wrist was pinned against his shoulder. The other arm was in a similar position except it was twisted around his back. Chase's right cheek was pressed against the rock wall. He was stuck. He couldn't move.

Marcus grinned just a little.

"First rule." He said. "Never let your guard down. You let you're guard down you're good as dead."

"Good to know." Chase's voice was muffled by the wall and the sound accompanied with the image caused everyone to laugh. Marcus let go of Chase and Chase spun around to face him. Arms folded across his chest.

"If it helps I'm honestly sorry." Marcus said sincerely. "The best way to make you a great fighter is to tap into raw emotions. The most dominate one for you and your family is your protectiveness. You continue to tap into that, you have a very good shot at getting home."

Chase mulled over this and as much as it pained him to admit, Marcus was right. Chase was a science guy. Street smarts had always been Lea's thing, but even Chase knew that when a person tapped into a certain emotion, that emotion caused either a good outcome or a bad outcome.

Chase sighed. As much as he hated it, he and his family may need to bunk with the Devil. They were going to have to work with Marcus.


	12. Chapter 12

***Squeals in delight* YOU GUYS I'M SO HAPPY! I cannot believe the publicity this story is getting! Over 2,000 views?! That's crazy! I'm seriously fangirling so hard right now! Thank you to Abigail Dingler and anyone else who favorited this or followed this story since last chapter! Also thank you to Littlest1 for commenting!**

 **Littlest1: I'm glad. I really like redeemed Marcus too and am trying to do him justice.**

 **Not gonna lie guys, this chapter took me a long time to write but it's my favorite chapter so far! When I decided to turn this little plot bunny into a story, I knew I wanted to have Marcus involved in this story somehow, but I also wanted to delve into the complicated father-son relationship he as with Douglas as well as the relationship between Donald and Douglas. There will definitely be some brotherly moments in this chapter as well as others, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a deep, emotional discussion between Douglas and Marcus. You will definitely see where these two stand though. I don't want to say much more about this chapter because I'm afraid I'll give something away, but if you still have questions or are confused after reading feel free to PM me or leave a comment and I will answer as best I can without giving things away. Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

 **Warnings: Language, Intense Situations, Mentions of Explosions and People in Danger.**

 **Chapter 12: Boomers**

Douglas chuckled at his brother, who was currently lying on the mat after his 20th time of being thrown down to the ground by Oliver. Donald groaned and flinched away from his brother's offered hand.

"Just leave me here to die." He moaned and Douglas rolled his eyes.

"Come on Drama Queen," He said, pulling on his brother's arm and making him get off the floor while Davenport whined. "time to get off of the floor."

Donald grumbled as he leaned on his brother for support while Oliver and Kaz chuckled to themselves. When Davenport felt his brother tense up however, he looked at his face and immediately stopped his complaining.

Douglas was looking over in the direction of where Marcus and Chase were still training and sparing with each other, his gaze fixed on the former. Donald squeezed his brother's shoulder in silent support.

"You okay." Douglas turned his gaze away from his estranged son, but still wouldn't look at his brother and decided to look at the ground instead.

"Fine." He said, even though he knew his older brother wouldn't believe him. He was right.

"Douglas," Donald started carefully. "Maybe you should try talking to him. I mean, what harm could it-"

"Donnie." Douglas interrupted in a way that let Donald know his walls were up and the topic was no longer up for discussion. "Drop it. I know you're trying to help, but some things just can't be fixed. No matter how hard you try." Donald wanted to press. He hated how depressed and vulnerable his little brother sounded. His little brother was hurting, and just like in the past Donald wanted to do everything in his power to make it better. But this was a problem Donald couldn't fix as simple as putting a band-aid on his brother's scrape or making a robot to scare away a bully. This problem was a lot more complicated and it was a problem Douglas would have to solve by himself in his own time, on his own terms.

"Okay." Donald said, his tone just above a whisper as he squeezed his brother's shoulder again. "Just, promise me you'll come to me when you're ready?" At this, Douglas finally looked up to meet his brother's gaze and Donald found something in his brother's eyes that churned his stomach.

Doubt

Douglas doubted him. He doubted that his older brother would actually be there for him when he needed him to. It was a very real, very painful reminder of all of the trouble Donald had caused his brother. He shut the door in his brother's face, he stole his own children from him as a way to justify what he did. Donald had always told himself that he had rescued the kids from his brother, that it had been the right thing to do at the time. but the reality of the situation was that Donald had done it as a means of justifying the pain he had put his brother through and trying to ignore just how badly he had screwed up.

Things were better now. A hell of a lot better. But there was still, and probably always would be, some tension between the two brothers and a strain on their relationship. And Donald would always feel guilty for being the one to put that tension and that strain there in the first place.

Douglas saw the guilt in his big brother's eyes and gave him a small, reassuring smile. A smile that let him know Douglas would come to him when the younger man was ready.

Douglas had always held a little bit of resentment towards his brother. Okay, maybe a lot. Especially during the whole Adam, Bree, and Chase debacle. But right now he was just happy to have his brother back.

"Alright ladies." Marcus chuckled, releasing Chase from the choke hold he had on him and help him up onto his feet. "Lunch break."

Everyone in the room sighed in relief and made a beeline towards the exit while the time traveling family took a moment to regroup with each other and their friend future counterparts.

"Well that officially sucked." Chase moaned as he rubbed his left shoulder, wincing as he released he touched a fresh bruise that had been formed by hitting the mat one too many times. Marcus chuckled.

"You did good newbees." He said, opening the doors for them and following them all out into the hallway. "But you've still got a lot to learn." The Davenports all collectively groaned while the others all laughed.

"You guys still fight way to civilized for this future." Logan explained and Chase gave him a sideways look.

"Weren't you the one that was sparing with Adam?" He asked. causing everyone around him to laugh. Even Adam, who didn't really know what they were all laughing at or that it was about him

"What Logan means is that you guys still tend to hesitate before taking action." Taylor said. "Here, you have to act first and ask questions later. You can't worry about hurting someone because more likely then not the person you're fighting isn't going to think twice about hurting you."

The family took a second to let that sink in before they exchanged a look with each other, and then continued to follow the Elites in silence as they led them to the Dining Hall while Marcus and Daniel walked behind them.

Daniel watched as his older brother's eyes fixed themselves on Douglas, who was still holding Donald up and half carrying half dragging him down the hall. Daniel watched Marcus let out a soft sigh and saw the pain and regret stirring in his eyes. He wanted to put a hand on Marcus' shoulder, but knew that would just result in the older male pulling away. What Daniel really wanted to do was shake some sense into his brother and father. Hell, he wanted to shake some sense into his whole damn family. But, nevertheless, he kept his mouth shut and followed Marcus as he started to turn down a different hallway rather then keep going straight towards the Dining Hall.

"Where are you two going?" Bree asked, coming to a halt.

"Mission Control." Daniel called over his shoulder. "Someone's got to make sure Leelee doesn't drop dead from hunger." Bree rolled her eyes at this and Daniel smirked slightly while he continued to follow Marcus down the hall. The Elites all shared a look with each other before Taylor smiled at the Davenports and followed Marcus and Daniel down the hall. Logan, Kaz, and Oliver following after her. The Davenport family shared a look, before Donald and Doulas both shrugged their shoulders and headed down the hallway towards Mission Control, the kids right behind them.

"There better be some food left." Adam grumbled. "Daddy's hungry."

The group chuckled as Marcus opened the doors to Mission Control and they all saw Leelee at one of the main computer centers, hunched over and talking to a girl who was sitting down in the chair in front of the computer.

Marcus smiled as he approached his girlfriend but Leelee kept her attention on the girl and the computer. Even when Marcus was standing right next to her.

"What do you want?" Leelee asked, not taking her eyes of the computer screen. Marcus smirked.

"Nice to see you too." He said and Leelee rolled her eyes.

"It's lunch time Princess." Marcus continued. Leelee still didn't look up.

"So?" She said. Now it was Marcus' turn to roll his eyes.

"We've been over this Lee." He said, crossing his arms. "You're not gonna be of any help to anyone if you starve yourself to death."

"And I believe I told you in our last discussion that skipping one meal is not going to kill me. I have better things to do than eat. Besides, you should be the last person to get on me about skipping meals" Marcus sighed heavily while the girl in the chair did her best to keep from laughing. God, Leelee was so infuriatingly stubborn sometimes.

"At least I ate breakfast today." He pointed out. Leelee finally turned around and met Marcus eye-to-eye.

"I went on patrol! Besides, a granola bar does not count."

"Beats air." Daniel couldn't hold back his laughter anymore at that comment, causing Leelee to glare at him and Marcus to smirk. Leelee opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by a loud bang.

The two Resistance leaders shared a concerned look, before Leelee went into kick-ass mode.

"Taylor and Logan," She said, turning to the two oldest Elites. "go to the Dining Hall and start protocol. Kaz and Oliver," She turned to the Mighty Med doctors. "one of you go down to the infirmary and the other go down to the cell blocks. Make sure no one gets even more injured or tries to escape during the chaos." The four nodded and split up, going their different directions.

Leelee turned to Daniel, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Daniel," She started, looking him dead in the eyes. "go to the Daycare. Make sure the kids are okay and stay as still as possible. Try to keep them from freaking out." Daniel saw the intensity in Leelee's eyes, and he knew how important this was to her. Daniel was the only person besides Marcus and herself Leelee trusted enough to take care of the kids in the daycare during a crisis. To take care of Hanna.

Daniel wrapped the woman who had always been more of a sister to him than a cousin in a tight hug.

"I'll protect her Lee." He promised her. "They'll all be okay." Leelee closed her eyes and squeezed Daniel tighter for just a moment. Then she let go and Daniel was scurrying off towards the daycare rooms.

 **BOOM!**

Another loud bang sounded and Donald coward behind his younger brother while Douglas rolled his eyes and Chase and Bree ducked behind Adam, who held his arms out in front of his younger siblings?"

"What in the hell is going on?" Douglas exclaimed as Leelee and Marcus, along with the other Resistance members in the room, ran around the large room, securing computers and data.

"Boomers." Leelee said. The Davenports all stared at her like she had three heads.

"Right. Like we're supposed to know what that means!" Bree shouted and Leelee rolled her eyes. She did not need this right now.

M noticed the look on his girlfriend's face and took over doing Leelee's task so she could deal with her family. She gave him a small smile before heading over towards the Davenports.

"Boomers are members of The Empire. They're people or androids with Giselle's new android chip programed in them. The newer chips have a lot more abilities, thanks to Krane, and one of them is geokinesis, which is the ability to manipulate the earth. They use geokinesis and grenades and just go on frenzies, trying to find where the Resistance is hiding."

 **BOOM!**

The Davenports weren't the only one that jumped at the next sudden boom. Leelee looked up at the ceiling and frowned. Marcus appeared at her side and she switched her gaze to him.

"They're getting close."

"I know."

"This is bad."

"I know." Leele shook her head and glared at the tall male. Marcus just shrugged and smiled innocently while Leelee resisted the urge to groan out loud. Leave it to Marcus to be the one to annoy the hell out of her when Boomers were attacking.

"Uh, any one plan on telling the time-travelers whats going on?" Chase asked, but Leelee ignored him. Instead, she turned toward the girl she was working with earlier.

"Emma," She commanded."how close are they?" Emma typed rapidly into her computer, bringing up a few different programs and graphs that showed up on the screen.

"They're at 300 feet boss." Emma said, concern lacing her voice. Leelee cursed under her breath.

"Shit."

"I take it that's a bad thing." Donald said and Leelee looked up at him.

"We're 600 feet below ground." She said, allowing the information to sink in briefly before she started talking again. "Sometimes Boomers will come near this area, and sometimes they'll even get to 100 feet, but they never get this close."

The family shared a look with each other while Leelee ran a hand through her hair.

"So...what do we do?" Adam asked and Leelee looked at every single one of them briefly, but there was something unreadable in her eyes. She looked at the computer screen that now read 350 feet.

"Alright," She sighed, pointing behind her. "You five. Behind the center desk. Now." She said just a little too forcefully before turning around to face everyone else in the room.

"Listen up!" She boomed. "We've prepared for this. You all know the drill. Everyone stay stiller than a statue and don't say a word. Don't even breathe loudly. Their scanners will already be jammed and not working right because of the scramblers, but the stiller we are, the less chance they'll be able to find us. Everyone ready?"

"Yes ma'am." came the reply as the people in the room began running around, hiding under desks and tables or behind pillars and chairs. Leelee chanced a glance in her family's direction, a small, genuine smile gracing her lips at how Adam had his arms protectively wrapped around Bree and Chase and how Donald had subconsciously put his arm out in front of Douglas. The younger brother hidden behind the older one for once.

Leelee felt someone grab her hand and squeeze. She lifted her head up to see Marcus and smiled again. The two of them were standing next to a pillar of dirt and rock in the middle of the room. Leelee lifted her hand up and held out her pinky out to Marcus. He smiled, and wrapped his own pinky around hers. The small gesture had stuck with them throughout the years. It was their own little sign.

Another boom sounded and Leelee glanced back at the computer screen, making sure not to move her head.

450 feet. Leelee held her breath and everyone around her seemed to do the same.

500 feet.

550.

560.

570.

At 590 feet, the explosions stopped. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife, but the Resistance was able to hear every word the people above them were saying.

"Remind me again why we're 600 feet below ground?" One voice said. The voice was deep and distinctly male.

"I already told you Liam." A second male voice said. "Lord Krane and Lord Giselle want this Resistance found. Besides, technically, we're only 590 feet below ground."

"Oh, and that makes it so much better." The first voice snickered. "Why would their lordships think the Resistance Base would be in the middle of Ohio 600 feet below ground?"

"Technically-"

"Fine! 590." Leelee bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. They had a few scramblers that were five and ten feet above them, but even the smallest movement could be caught on a detector. Then they'd all be screwed.

"Because that bitch leader might be an infuriating pain-in-the-ass, but she's far from stupid. You have to expect the unexpected with her."

"But didn't the Collins get picked up in California? Shouldn't we be looking closer that way?" The first voice brought up a good point.

"Yes, but we've scoured every inch of that state. Not to mention we picked up teleportation readings. The lords think whoever took Cindy, Luke, and Eli used a tele-sphere. Not to mention the Resistance uses teleportation to get around and is able to geo-leap just like we do." The second one stated. The first male, Liam, thought about this for a minute before speaking again.

"Hasn't this area been checked already? Like, eleven times."

"Thirteen." The second male stated. "Including right now."

"Christ Casey." Liam exclaimed. "What the hell are we doing here then? It's obvious the Resistance isn't here if we've already checked this place thirteen-goddamn-times!" Leelee closed her eyes. Praying to a God she never really believed in before that Casey would listen to his partner and the two would leave without digging any deeper.

"We've picked up more energy in this area than anywhere else. If they're not here, then they're close." Just when it seemed like Casey was going to start digging deeper, Liam spoke again.

"Dude, we're close to 600 feet below ground, I'm worried the walls are going to cave in or the floors gonna give way beneath our feet any minute. You really think they'd build their base this far below and risk it? Besides, the scanners haven't picked up any human life. I'm no super genius, but I think if there was hundreds of thousands of people living below ground the scanners would have picked up something by now?"

Casey seemed to think that over, as it took a few minutes before he talked again.

"They could be further down."

"Casey, the ground and walls here are unstable at best. If I were to make a Resistance base, I sure wouldn't want to be worried about a cave-in at any possible moment."

"Yeah. You're probably right." Casey said after a pause. Liam snorted.

"I know I'm right." He said, unknowingly causing all the people below him to roll their eyes.

"Oh you're a mind reader now?" Casey snarked. "Come on Professor X, let's get out of here."

"Do we have to refill the hole?" Liam whined. Casey snickered

"Orders. Besides, it won't take that long."

Liam grumbled as the two left and Leelee made the group wait a half hour before giving the all clear that it was safe to move again. She sent a few groups of people to tell the others that they were all set.

Now that the adrenaline had worn off, Leelee could feel her hands shaking violently and her heart beating so hard and so fast, she was afraid it was going to burst out of her chest.

Leelee leaned heavily against the pillar while she tried to get her breathing under control. Marcus saw this and immediately finished what he was doing to get things back up and running, speeding over as fast as he could to Leelee.

Marcus squeezed her hand and Leelee squeezed it back as tight as she could.

"You okay Princess?" Marcus asked, using his own special nickname for Leelee. She lifted her head and searched her room for her family. Or more correctly, the people that used to be her family. Leelee let out a sigh of relief when she finally found them. A quick once over told her they were all unharmed.

Leelee sighed again and Marcus helped her to her feet. She gave him a nod of gratitude as the Davenports made their way over to the leader.

"You do realize my heart can only take so much right." Donald stated, causing his family to chuckle. He glared at them.

"I was electrocuted!" He exclaimed. "It's not because I'm old!"

"Hey, at least you can admit you're old." Douglas said and Donald glared at him. Leelee shook her head in amusement and was about to say something. Until a whirlwind came running through the doors that lead into one of the main hallways, Daniel close behind.

A little girl that couldn't be any older than nine or ten searched the room and it took her about 5.5 seconds to find the person she was looking for.

"LEELEE!" The little girl shouted, running straight towards the 26-year-old and wrapping herself around Leelee's legs.

"Hanna?" Leelee questioned. She looked down at the little girl, then up at Daniel, raising an eyebrow. Daniel shrugged, too out of breath to talk.

"She..w-wanted to..see you.." Daniel managed to wheeze out in between pants. "I..couldn't...stop her." Leelee let out a small laugh before kneeling down so she was face to face with the small girl.

Hanna was, more or less, a miniature version of Leelee. The little girl had the same dark chocolate eyes and dark hair as the Resistance Leader. Only Hanna's hair was much longer and curlier. Plus the little girl had a lighter brown complexion compared to the young woman's coffee colored skin.

"Did the Boomers scare you Baby Girl?" Leelee asked as she lifted Hanna onto her hip. The young girl was nine-years-old, but didn't weigh a whole lot so Leelee was able to hold her with ease. Hanna shook her head.

"No." She said stubbornly, and Leelee laughed causing Hana to smile. Leelee gave a girl a kiss on the cheek before putting her back down on the ground.

"That's my girl." She said with a smile, which caused everyone else in the roo to grin as well. Even the Davenports.

Bree couldn't help the way her heart swelled at the interaction. No matter how much Leelee got on her nerves, the young woman definitely had a way with kids.

"Is she your daughter?" Davenport asked with innocent curiosity, but the words still caused Leelee to stiffen and cringe. She looked at the man who was once upon a time her step father, than down at the little girl who she had raised since she was only a few weeks old. Leelee's grip around Hanna tightened as she let out a heavy sigh. She couldn't keep this from them. This was something they had to know.

"No." Leelee said, looking Davenport straight in the eyes. "She's yours."

 **Oooh cliffy! How many of you saw that coming? Leave a comment letting me know what you think! Will try to update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey y'all! So sorry about it taking so long for me to update this story! I have had a lot going on in my life lately that has made it difficult to update. As some of you may know because I have mentioned it in my other stories, a good friend of mine recently passed away in September in a car accident. Because of this as well as school recently starting, it has taken me awhile to update this story and i'm very sorry about that. I will try very hard to update at least once a month if not sooner.**

 **I hope you guys really like this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. I feel like I've accomplished one of the goals I set for myself when I started this story. I knew I wanted to delve into Douglas and Donald's relationship which I started to last chapter, but I really feel like this chapter solidifies that and shows what I was trying to do. I really hope you guys like it and please PM me or leave a comment telling me what you think! Thanks! Until next time my loves!**

 **Warnings: Language and mentions of character death (no one major)**

 **Chapter 13: Confessions.**

"No." Leelee said, looking Davenport straight in the eye. "She's yours."

Out of all of the things Donald Davenport expected Leelee to say, that wasn't even in the top ten.

"What?" He breathed out, looking at the little girl who had, once again, wrapped herself around the young woman's legs. Leelee sighed, and untangled herself from Hanna, kneeling down so she was again eye-level with the nine year old.

"Hey Baby Girl," Leelee smiled at her baby sister, the little girl she'd raised practically on her own, and sighed once more.

"I need you to go back to the daycare with Danny for me okay? Help keep the other kids from freaking out too much until I can get there?" Hanna bit on her lower lip, and it was clear she wanted to stay with her older sister, but one look at Leelee told her it was best not to argue. The little girl nodded reluctantly and Leelee gave her a warm smile.

"That's my girl." She said, giving Hanna a kiss on her forehead. "If you behave, I'll read you your bedtime story tonight." Leelee promised and Hanna's eyes lit up.

"And a song?" Leelee let out a breathy laugh at the hopeful question.

"And a song." She promised and Hanna grinned.

"I'll be on my absolute bestest behavior Lee! Don't worry!" Leelee chuckled and gave Hanna one last hug before the little girl took Daniel's hand and headed back towards the Daycare.

Donald watched the entire interaction in shocked silence. In the past few days that he'd been here, he never once thought to ask about his and Tasha's unborn child. Though he'd been burdened with the weight of his step-daughter's death and the fact that he and his family were technically dead here, that still wasn't an excuse and it didn't make the guilt he felt any less crushing.

Hanna looked just like her mom, she had Tasha's eyes and the same pout that always got Davenport to cave and give Tasha whatever she wanted. But it was clear she had inherited a few traits from her father as well, such as her hair. Davenport was feeling so many different emotions and his mind was so fuzzy that he didn't hear a word Leelee said to him as he started to walk in the direction his nephew had just left with his daughter. Only felt her yank him back to his previous spot by his arm.

"What?" Davenport asked, looking at Leelee with a confused expression. The Resistance leader huffed.

"I said where do you think you're going?" She asked once again and Davenport's eyebrow furrowed while his three oldest kids shared a look.

"To see my daughter?" Davenport had meant to come out strong, authoritative. But it still sounded like a question even to his own ears.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Leelee answered and Davenport tensed, as did the rest of his family. Marcus held his breath, on edge about the unavoidable confrontation that was about to happen.

"What do you mean." Davenport said stiffly. "You just told me that little girl was my daughter. I want to see her." He stated, but Leelee didn't let go of his arm.

"Exactly." She said, as if it made all the sense in the world. "I just told you." When Donald still didn't seem to get what she meant, Leelee let out a heavy sigh.

"I haven't had time to tell her anything." She said. "As far as Hanna is concerned, her birth family died when she was a baby. She doesn't know any of you." Davenport stared at Leelee with a pained expression. "It sucks but it's true. You need to wait."

"Wait!" Davenport practically roared, causing even Leelee to flinch slightly, never having heard the man before her this angry before. "My daughter, my _unborn_ daughter, is here, alive and healthy and just down the hall. And you expect me to just wait patiently until you deem it the right time for me to see her?" He spat the last part at Leelee but the young woman still held firmly to his wrist.

"Yes." She replied without hesitation. "That's exactly what I expect from you."

"She's my daughter!" Davenport yelled again, and Leelee released his arm. But now it was her turn to get angry.

"She's nine!" She stated. "You died! She doesn't know you! Know any of you! And you think the best idea is for you to run into a room full of children, the majority of which whom also have dead parents, and telling her 'I'm your father' without giving her any time to prepare or know what in the hell will happen soon?" Davenport wanted to say something, but he was frozen to his spot, just like his kids and brother seemed to be. Just like everyone in the room.

"I love that little girl, I would gladly die for her." Leelee said with such honesty it frankly made Donald more than a little uncomfortable. "But she is just a kid, she doesn't understand the situation the way you and I do. None of you belong in this time, you're going to have to go back. Hanna is going to be told, not just that she has a father, but that she now has her entire family back, only to have that ripped away from her later. She's not going to be able to understand that this is only temporary until the day you all leave. You're not going to be the ones to explain to her that you won't be coming back again, and you sure as hell won't be the ones to try to fix it when it breaks her heart. I'm trying to cause you're daughter the least amount of pain possible. So why don't you try to help me instead of making my job more difficult!" Leelee finished her lecture, her voice raised to the point of yelling but not quite there yet.

Donald wanted to argue, he wanted to yell back at the Resistance leader that she wasn't Hanna's parent, but when he opened his mouth too, he couldn't. He realized that Leelee was the closest thing Hanna had to a parent here, and he was grateful for that. But it did nothing to lessen the anger he was currently feeling.

Before anyone could say anything, Leelee spoke again.

"Stay away from Hanna. That's an order."

"You can't just keep ordering us around!" Bree shouted, fed up. "Everyone else here might follow your every command, but that doesn't mean we have to."

"Actually," Leelee said in a clipped tone. "That's exactly what it means. I'm trying to help you people, but you're going to have to do things my way if you ever expect to get home. You don't have to like me, but you do have to listen to me. Either that, or go find someone else to help you." Without saying another word, Leelee turned on her heel and stormed out of the large room. Marcus looked from Leelee's departing form to the Davenports and sighed.

"Well, one thing's for sure Davendorks." Marcus smirked at the glares the family tossed his way. "You sure now how to start trouble. Especially with Leelee."

"She doesn't have to be so bossy." Adam mumbled and Marcus chuckled slightly.

"I'll talk to her." He promised, causing Chase to scoff.

"Why would she tell you anything?" Marcus stiffened at the cold tone and glared at Chase, slightly hurt by the accusing statement.

"Because unlike you four, she actually trusts me." Marcus felt a small pinprick of triumph as the remark effectively shut Chase up and the reformed android walked away in the same direction as Leelee.

The Davenports were fuming and the recruits amongst them kept exchanging glances, none of them at all sure of what to do. Finally Taylor and Logan walked in and everyone relaxed slightly. Logan raised an eyebrow at the seen and the sight of the Davenport family literally fuming, but didn't ask any questions. The good thing about Logan was that he didn't pry or demand answers like Taylor did. Instead, he calmly motioned for the Davenport's to follow him while he left his fiancé to do what she did best. Get answers.

"You all alright?" He asked, and everyone shrugged. "Boomers can be pretty intense. The first time they ever attacked I actually wet myself. Kaz hasn't let me forget it since it happened...eight years ago." Logan admitted and his confession had the desired effect as all of the Davenports started to laugh. Probably their first real laughs since they got here.

"Logan," Bree started, her frown coming back. Logan turned to look at her.

"I know you can't tell us certain things," She began. "but can you at least tell us why Leelee hates us so much? Especially if she claims to have been friends with Lea?" Logan sighed, he wanted to tell the Davenports everything. But he knew that was something Leelee would have to do, when she was ready.

"Contrary to what you guys think," Logan began, once again looking forward. Actually, she really respects you."

"Respects us?" Douglas said, raising an eyebrow. "You sure we're all talking about the same Leelee? The short, super scary one." Logan chuckled at Douglas' comment but continued.

"When we first started making this place, Leelee insisted that we incorporate aspects of the Davenports. Specifically Adam, Bree, and Chase." Logan smiled a little as the three bionics' eyes widen just a little at that statement.

"Leelee wanted people to remember that whether you were bionic, android, or human, all that mattered here was that you used your abilities for good. Used them to protect people instead of hurt them. She felt the best way to make that statement was to remind everyone of where bionics came from, and what the people who had them used their abilities for." As Logan finished his short story, the family in front of him looked more confused than ever.

"If she likes us, than why is she keeping us in the dark about everything?" Adam asked, his family agreeing with him. Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"People do questionable things when their scared." He stated, the family still looking confused.

"She doesn't seem like someone who'd be scared of anything." Adam said. "She's probably only four feet tall and she scares me!" Everyone laughed at that.

"Everyone's scared of something Adam." Logan said, stopping at the door to the bionic trio's room. "And technically," Logan grinned. "she's five feet tall. If you say she's shorter than she really is to her face, she'll probably kill you." The Lab Rats chuckled and Logan moved away from their door.

"Give her a chance guys." Logan said, turning to walk back down the corridor. "She just might surprise you." And with that, Logan left. Leaving the family behind to think over what he'd told them.

Douglas sighed, waving to his kids as they went into their room to think. Douglas grabbed ahold of Donald's wrist and dragged him to the brothers' bedroom.

Opening the door, Douglas glanced at his brother as the two entered and he shut the door behind him. Donald sat on his bed, jaw set tight and one of his hands balled into a tight fist. Douglas didn't need to be a genius to tell that his brother was still pissed off.

"Donnie," Douglas said gently, probably the gentlest he'd ever spoken to anyone. "talk to me. You alright?"

Douglas knew he was being a hypocrite right now, considering the fact he refused to talk to his brother about his own issues with Marcus. But Donnie had always been the more open of the two.

"Can you believe her?" Donald stood up and ranted while his brother listened quietly. "I mean, I get that Hanna is only nine, but she's my daughter! I only got to see her for a second! I didn't even get to talk to her, much less hug her or anything like that! Leelee just took her from me and I'm not allowed to see her or talk to her or anything! I'm her father, I should be the one to take care of her. To read her bed time stories, and comfort her when she's scared and-" Donald cut himself off abruptly, turning to look at his brother. Douglas was trying to mask his emotions, but Donald could see the pain and sadness in his eyes clear as day.

Donald gulped. He was such an idiot. He had just described everything his brother had felt since the day Davenport stole Adam, Bree, and Chase. Leelee was doing to him what Donald had done to his own brother.

"Douglas-"

"It's okay Don." Douglas said, cutting his older brother off. Donald shook his head.

"No, it's not." He said, sitting back down on the bed next to his brother. "What she's doing to me is exactly what I did to you. Instead of trying to help you like I should of, I took your kids from you and made everything worse. No wonder you hate me." Donald hung his head, tears stinging his eyes. he was such an awful person, not to mention the world's worst brother. He hurt his brother in the worst way possible. He took his own children from him. And no matter how many times Donald told himself he did it to protect the kids, the truth was he did it out of spite. He did it because he refused to see the damage he'd caused and instead of trying to rectify his mistake, he took the easy way out.

"Contrary to what you seem to think Donnie, I don't hate you." Douglas patted the space next to him on the bed and Donald sat down, but still refused to look at him. Douglas sighed.

"Despite me giving you crap about it, you did the right thing." Douglas said, this causing his brother to finally look at him, completely shocked and surprised.

"What?"

"Donald, I was a mess after Lily died." Douglas started and Donald placed a hand on his shoulder, seeing how much it hurt his little brother to talk about his wife.

"She loved those kids more than anything, probably more than me." Douglas chuckled. Donald turned his face so he was looking Douglas right in the eye.

"Douglas," He said slowly. "that girl was head over heels in love with you. She was never the biggest fan of me because of how I used to treat you. After our fight she called and ripped me a new one, saying I didn't deserve you as a brother and calling me every name in the book. Lord knows that woman had a mouth on her. I'm pretty sure that's where Bree gets it from." Douglas laughed out loud and so did Donald.

"Bree looks just like Lily did at her age." Douglas said, still chuckling. "And contrary to what you might think Donnie, Lily did actually like you. She just thought I was better." Douglas smirked and his brother rolled his eyes. Douglas sighed before his expression turned serious once more.

"When I lost Lily, I lost my mind. I slowly topped thinking of my kids as my kids and started to see them more and more as test subjects. You saved them from me, and that's something I'll never be able to thank you for." He looked back up at his brother's face.

"If Lily were here today, she'd be saying you did the right thing too."

For a moment, Donald was speechless. But then he was able to regain his voice.

"You're a good dad Douglas. You love those kids more than anything, even your own life. You'd do anything to protect them."

"I experimented on them Don. What kind of a father does that?" Douglas shook his head and Donald placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Obviously you've never seen _Honey I Shrunk the Kids."_ He joked and Douglas rolled his eyes but laughed anyway, causing Donald to smile. but Douglas' frown soon returned.

"At least he never left his son to die." He said in a much smaller voice than Donald was used to hearing coming out of his brother's mouth. The older man was sure his heart broke a little.

"You love Marcus Douglas, that much I am absolutely positive about. You made a mistake, but everyone does. Heaven knows I've made plenty of them. He loves you too you know. I can see it."

"That doesn't excuse what I did."

"It doesn't excuse what I did either." Donald rebuked. "I should have helped you."

"You did." Douglas said. "You saved my kids." Donald smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around his brother in a hug. Douglas went stiff at first, surprised more than anything else, but immediately relaxed.

"I know you're not going to like this," Douglas began, pulling away from the embrace. "but I agree with what Leelee's doing." Donald crossed his arms and opened his mouth to defend himself, but Douglas held up his hand and continued to speak.

"She thinks she's doing what's best for Hanna. The same way you thought you were doing what was best for Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"So you think I should just do what she says?"

"I think you should give her a chance." Douglas explained and Donald sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"You really think she'll come around?" He asked and Douglas gave him a small smile.

"You did." Davenport returned the smile and threw an arm over his younger brother's shoulders.

"How is it I got the beauty and you got the brains?"

"Yeah...about that-"

"Douglas do me a favor and kindly shut up. You're ruining the moment."

 **And there you have it! Next chapter will focus on Marcus and his chat with Leelee and we'll learn why she's being so guarded. Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello my darlings! My Christmas gift to you all this year is a new chapter. Woohoo!**

 **In all seriousness, I really hope you guys like this one. In this chapter, Marcus has his own chat with Leelee and we finally learn why she's decided to stretch the truth in regards to her family. There will be another small flashback as well as more information revealed about the Tobias incident. I loved writing this interaction between Marcus and Leelee. I think they're just so cute together but I also feel like I'm able to delve into a different part of Leelee when I'm writing her conversations with Marcus. Leelee is someone who feels like she can't risk being vulnerable or letting her guard down in front of anyone. Marcus is an exception to this rule, and the only one she truly trusts enough to be herself in front of.**

 **Littlest1: I've always loved the relationship between Lea and Douglas and always felt that Lea understood Douglas the best and vice versa. I really wanted to try to portray that as well as dig into the relationship between Douglas and Donald. Can't say if Douglas will figure it out before everyone else, but he definitely plays a key part in Leelee's decision making.**

 **luminouslight1313: Thank you! Really hope you like this chapter!**

 **The name and inspiration for this chapter comes from the song** ** _Over My Head_** **by The Fray. I feel like this song definitely describes Leelee and even Marcus as well in a way. I highly recommend listening to it because it's a terrific song.**

 **As always, please leave a review! It would be the best Christmas present ever! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Language and some depressing feels.**

 **Chapter 14: Over My Head**

 _Marcus couldn't help but smile as he watched Leelee pace back and forth. The younger teen was cute when she was flustered._

 _"They're kidding right? They've got to be kidding! I'm not cut out to be a leader!"_

 _"Don't you think you're overreacting? Just a little?" Marcus took the glare he received from the girl as a no._

 _"Princess, you're the most qualified and most skilled out of all of us. It makes sense to have you be the leader of the Resistance. People know you, or at least know of you. You're easy to trust. Plus, you know how to read people." Leelee huffed and ran a hand through her short hair._

 _"I'm in way over my head Marcus." She admitted, looking up and meeting the reformed android eye to eye. "What if I make the wrong choice? What if I make more than one wrong choice? What if I cause people to die?" Leelee started to hyperventilate._

 _"Lee, you're spiraling." Marcus grabbed the young woman by the shoulders and shook her lightly. The reformed android sighed._

 _"We're at war Leelee. People will die. But they will also know the risks if they decide to join us. And we will have their backs. Just like they'll have ours. We'll get Krane and Giselle. I'm not sure when, or really even how yet, but we'll get them." By the end of his speech, Leelee had calmed down and gave Marcus a relieved smile._

 _"Thanks Eyebrows." She said. Marcus rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. He held out his pinky to her._

 _"I've got you're back Clever, always. No matter what the others might think of me." Lee took the outstretched finger in her own without any hesitation._

 _"I know." She said proudly. "I trust you."_

Marcus pulled himself out of his flashback and started to mentally prepare himself for what he might find in the DA. The tension between the Davenports and Leelee had been high since the family had arrived in the future. The fight between Leelee and Donald proved it. But one thing Marcus knew that many others didn't was how badly the tension was effecting Leelee. One could argue that it was mostly her fault, but if there was one thing Marcus knew like the back of his hand it was Leelee Davenport and the same went vice versa.

Marcus was Leelee's person, and Leelee was his. Nobody understood them the way the two understood each other. Not even Daniel. And there was something grating on the Resistance leader. Something that was more or less the reason behind Lee keeping her family in the dark about who she really was. And one way or another, Marcus was getting to the bottom of it.

Marcus walked through the arena and over to the archery room. The door was closed, but the android could hear grunts of exertion as well as the sound of arrow after arrow being released. Marcus opened the door and found exactly what he was expecting to.

Leelee stood in the middle of the room with her back facing Marcus. A sandbag with a target was in front of the woman and had arrow after arrow sticking out of it. Each arrow had hit the bullseye, one after the other. When Leelee fired another arrow, it split the one in front of it in half and stuck. Marcus whistled, alerting Leelee to his arrival.

"What?" She said sharply. Marcus couldn't help but chuckle.

"We really need to work on your people skills." Leelee rolled her eyes but said nothing in response. Instead, she just fired another arrow.

"Danny and the others are worried about you." Marcus stated, Leelee's back still turned toward him. Leelee bit her lip, but made no other move to alert Marcus as to what was really going on inside her head.

"I'm fine." _Swoosh_ went another arrow. Marcus sighed, crossing his arms. He'd expected this kind of answer.

"Let me rephrase that." He leaned against the door. "I'm worried about you. You've got your walls up again babe. More so than usual. And while I can just chalk that up to the situation, you're keeping everyone in the dark about what's going on in that pretty little mind of yours. Including me." Leelee didn't move a muscle, and Marcus knew he was reaching her. Leelee sighed before dropping her bow to her side and finally turning to face Marcus.

"What do you want from me Marcus?" She asked and Marcus pushed himself off of the wall, moving to stand right in front of his girlfriend.

"I want you to tell me what you're thinking." When Leelee still refused to meet Marcus' eyes, the older Resistance member put his hands on her shoulders.

"Talk to me Clever." The corners of Leelee's mouth went upward at the use of the nickname Marcus reserved for only when the two were alone. Marcus noticed and smiled. Still, Leelee was stubborn as a donkey. Even when it came to Marcus.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said, desperately wanting to drop the subject. Marcus saw that, but he also knew there was something bigger going on. Something that was the great explanation as to why Lee was acting the way she was.

"If there's nothing to talk about then why are you acting like this?" He asked honestly. "Why did you blow up at your dad? Because, as much as you might try to make yourself believe that it is, this is not about Hanna Lee."

"Of course it is!" Leelee pulled away from Marcus and refused to look him in the eye. The doubt, however, was clear in her voice. It always was whenever she tried to lie to Marcus. Leelee could lie to anyone, even herself. But she couldn't lie to M, and he knew that.

"Lee you're using Hanna as a crutch."

"I'm trying to keep her from getting hurt!"

"Her or you?" That shut Leelee up, and she turned away from Marcus. The male sighed, he knew he hit a nerve, but it needed to be done. Leelee was like an onion. You either peeled her back one layer at a time, or you used a knife.

Marcus walked over to her.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "But something's going on with you Lee. You're walls are up, taller and thicker than ever and you need to talk to someone about it. We're in this together remember? You and me, in it for the long haul." Leelee's back was still turned, but Marcus held his pinky out anyway. Leelee sighed, but turned around. Interlacing her finger with her partner's.

"I'm going to lose them again." She whispered and Marcus looked slightly confused by the confession.

"Come again?"

"I'm going to lose them either way Marcus." Leelee repeated, but elaborated. "They don't belong in this timeline. They're eventually going to go back to the past and I'm gonna lose them all over again. I just thought that if I kept them at arms length, if I didn't tell them who I really was...this time around it wouldn't hurt as much." Marcus smiled sadly at his girlfriend.

"How's that working out for you?" He asked and Leelee sighed, lightly smacking her boyfriend on the arm.

Sometimes it sucked that Marcus could read her like an open book, but Leelee was always grateful for it. Marcus had gone through hell side by side with her, had seen her broken into a million different pieces, and yet he stayed. He helped her escape. Helped her find Daniel and her friends, helped make the Resistance, and kept her from giving up, even though there had been plenty of close calls. Leelee loved Daniel and always thought of him as her brother instead of her cousin, but as close as she was with him, even he wasn't on the same level as Marcus was. Leelee was broken and put back together so many times in that facility, she had almost done the unthinkable. Daniel had his own baggage, as did everyone else. Leelee was a big girl, she could and would face her problems on her own. Luckily, Marcus was around to remind her that she didn't have to.

"I know you're scared Lee." He said, grasping her shoulders once again. "But think of it this way. You're getting a second chance, do you really want to waste it?" When Leelee remained silent, Marcus pressed just a little deeper.

"You can finally say goodbye, see them one last time. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

Leelee was close, so fucking close to letting her guard down, letting Marcus all the way in. But nobody could get her walls to fall completely, not even him.

"So you're saying I should just let them in? Tell them everything? Risk more people getting hurt?" Marcus chose his next words carefully, recognizing the fact Leelee was getting even more defensive.

"I'm saying you should give them a chance." Leelee's shoulders sagged a little, another piece of her armor having been chipped away.

"Give them a chance?" Leelee repeated questionably. "Right. Like the chance I gave Tobias?" Marcus sighed, having expected this. In the end, this is where it all came back to.

"Lee Tobias was not your fault."

"I brought him into this Resistance Marcus." Leelee practically yelled. "I knew what he was, and I welcomed him with open arms. Hundreds of people died Marcus. Because of me. Because of my choice. That's on me." Marcus sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Tobias had us all fooled Lee, not just you." Marcus told her. "You were wrong about him, but we all were. You weren't the only one he fooled." Leelee, however, wasn't having any of it.

"But I should have seen it!" Leelee insisted, and Marcus put his hands on his hips.

"Why? Why you?"

"Because I'm the leader! Because I-"

"Because you saw through me?" Marcus finished and Leelee let her mouth close with an audible _snap_. She hated bringing up that part of the past and Marcus did too, she knew he did. it was something that everyone locked up in a small little box and put in a corner never to be opened unless absolutely necessary and there was no other choice.

Marcus saw the look on his girlfriend's face and felt his heart break. Slowly, he brought Leelee into his arms and, when she didn't pull away, wrapped her in a hug. Leelee stiffened at first, but melted into the embrace after a few seconds. Marcus smiled and silently cheered at his small victory.

For one, too brief moment, Leelee's walls were down. They were Marcus' favorite moments, because they were moments when the two didn't need to be the leaders of the Resistance, they didn't need to be Leelee or M. They could just be them.

"We were wrong about Tobias Lee," Marcus said, the moment shattering and gone. Just like that. "and we'll be wrong again. As awesome as you are, your super power can't be right all the time." Leelee let out a dry chuckle. Before she was bionic, she'd joked and said that seeing through people was her super power. She could tell if people were good or not, it'd worked great with Marcus and Douglas. Not as great with Tobias.

"Still," Marcus said. "you shouldn't let fear get in the way of saying goodbye." Leelee chuckled and gave Marcus a look.

"Pot meet kettle." She said and Marcus looked confused.

"What do you-"

"You really think I haven't noticed you avoiding Douglas like the plague all day." Leelee responded. Now it was Marcus' turn to try to avoid the subject.

"That's not the same." He tried, but Leelee rolled her eyes.

"It's completely the same!" She argued, but immediately softened her tone.

"Marcus," She began, putting a hand on his arm. "you've missed him. And you also spent years feeling angry and abandoned. All of those emotions are okay. But, at the risk of sounding like a hypocrite, you and I both know if you don't try to mend you're relationship while you have the chance you will regret it for the rest of you're life." Marcus gave the smaller woman a tender smile.

"Now look who's pot calling the kettle black." He joked and Leelee resisted the temptation to stick her tongue out at him like a three year old.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, walls slowly starting to rebuild around her. Marcus sighed.

"Lee," He decided to try one last time. "What are you so afraid of. They're you're family. They love you."

"They love Lea." She stated, picking her bow back up and loading an arrow. "I'm not Lea. I haven't been her for a long, long time. I'm a completely different person now Marcus. They see Leelee...and they hate her. If they find out Leelee is really they're sister, what if..."

"They hate you too?" Marcus finished, finally understanding what he'd been missing. Leelee was Lea in the sense she was Adam, Bree and Chase's younger sister and Davenport's youngest daughter as well as Douglas' niece, but they weren't the same person. Lea Dooley was an energetic, funny, loving goofball. Leelee was the exact opposite. She was cold, hard, and all rough edges and angles. She was a war hardened woman who'd been through and done the unthinkable in order to survive and protect the people she cared about. Leelee had picked herself up off the ground so many times. She did what needed to be done in order to find a way to bring Krane and Giselle down. Leelee knew she wasn't a good person by any means, and she knew her family knew that as well. But it was different because they saw Leelee as a stranger. If they knew the truth, and if they still looked at Leelee the way they were now, it would kill her.

Marcus got it. He finally understood why Leelee had been acting the way she did. Leelee was the leader of the Resistance. She knew how to kick some serious ass and knew probably more than a hundred different ways to kill someone. But even she got scared.

"I know you're scared Lee, hell I am too." Marcus admitted. "But if you keep them in the dark forever, if you keep running away, you will hate yourself for the rest of you're life because you turned your back on your second chance." Although Leelee might not admit it, she needed this. Leelee blamed herself for what happened to her family and she dealt with that guilt by bottling up her feelings and pushing everyone around her away. Even Marcus at times.

Leelee was constantly afraid of messing up, afraid of getting hurt again because she failed the people she cared about. She was afraid of losing her family. Again.

Leelee sighed.

"You're right." She said and Marcus grinned.

"What was that?" He asked innocently and Leelee tossed him a glare. Marcus simply laughed.

"How'd those words taste coming out of your mouth?" He asked and Leelee made a face.

"Like vinegar." The reform android laughed again, causing Leelee to crack a smile. It was small, but it was real. Marcus wrapped his arms around her from behind and Leelee dropped her bow, letting her head rest on his right shoulder.

"I might not be right about everything," She said. "but at least I'm right about the important stuff."

"Oh yeah?" Marcus asked and Leelee's smile grew as she looked up at him.

"I was right about you."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey y'all, I'm so sorry I've been AWOL the past couple of months! I have been super busy and these last few months of classes have been kicking my hiney. Thankfully I am all caught up on work and am on vacation so I can now dedicate a lot more time to writing. I am really sorry it's taken me so long to write and upload this chapter, but I did want to give a special shout out to all of the many people who have commented, followed, or favorited this story over the time gap! Thank you so much to AP-Production for following and favoriting this story, guyrfebuhcehubdcejhbd for following this story, RedandBlueFangirl for following this story, OrangeSunset1701 for following and favoriting this story, suntan140 for favoriting this story, GladToBeAbnormal for following this story, Scubyrojo26 for following and favoriting this story, Megan Hart-Oliver for following and favoriting this story, and to anyone else who I might have missed or who has started to follow my account or added it to their favorites! I appreciate you guys so much and am so so happy you are loving this story!**

 **Luminoslight1313: It'll happen soon I promise! I think it will be epic but I hope it will live up to your expectations!**

 **Littlest1:Yes they are both very dependent on one another and that will come into play later. Really hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Megan Hart-Oliver: So sorry I didn't post sooner but I'm so glad you're hooked on this story and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S. Love your username!**

 **OrangeSunset1701: Honestly I can't wait to write the talk between Marcus and Douglas, I love getting to delve into their relationship and bring out so many feels! I'm so glad you love this story and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **AP-Production: So glad you think so! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Guys I have never had so many reviews before on one chapter and I am so happy I could cry! I really hope this one lives up to all of your expectations and you enjoy it!**

 **In this Chapter, We travel back to the present to realize what Lea's epiphany was about and what tricks she has up her sleeves. We also get a surprise guest appearence from some friends in the future that are also in the present. This is a short, but I feel necessary chapter even though it could probably be seen as a filler chapter. That being said, I loved writing the commentary between Lea and Daniel in this chapter and I really hope you guys like it! As always, please feel free to review and tell me what you think! Pretty please?**

 **WARNINGS: Mild Language**

 **Chapter 15: Crazy, But It Just Might Work**

 **PRESENT**

It'd been two days since Lea's epiphany, and she'd locked herself in her lab since then. Not telling anyone what her idea was, too worried that it might not work. So instead, she'd spent the last two days running every angle she could think of and then some.

Now, it was time to tell everyone.

Lea let out a breath she'd been holding as she dragged out the whiteboard she'd been using to house all her ideas. All eyes in the room turned to her and Daniel stepped out of the crowd to help. The two positioned the whiteboard where most could see it and Daniel stepped out of the way, giving his cousin the floor.

Lea gulped, slightly terrified. But, nevertheless, started to talk.

"Okay," She began, turning to her whiteboard. "We all know that if we were to open up the portal right now, it would open in the exact spot it did the first time. But, there may be a way to bypass that and open the portal exactly where Adam, Bree, Chase, Douglas and Big D are." Daniel raised an eyebrow. He wasn't following Lea's trai of thought and, judging by the confused looks being shared by many of the Island's inhabitants, he wasn't the only one.

"All right, I'll bite." He said, crossing his arms as he stared at the whiteboard. "Where are you headed with this Lea?"

Leah sighed, turning toward her whiteboard. "I came up with an idea, and it's crazy. But, I think it just might be crazy enough to work."

"Why does that not make me feel better about this plan?" Daniel smirked and Lea glared at him.

"Logan, I'm too far away. Would you mind?" Lea asked Logan, motion to where her younger cousin stood. Logan understood what Lea was asking of him, and complied by smacking Daniel upside the head. Logan couldn't help the smirk that came to his face when Daniel tried to hit him back. Lea smirked too, shaking her head a little.

"Back to what I was saying," Lea continued, turning back to her scribbles. "I think I know a way to open the portal exactly where everyone is."

"And you're going to do this how? Exactly?" Daniel asked and Logan raised his hand up, raising an eyebrow. Lea chuckled a little, shaking her head.

"In order to open the portal exactly where Adam, Bree, and Chase are, we'd have to know exactly where they are. And the best way to do that, is via a GPS. More specifically," Lea pointed to a picture of Chase on the board. "Chase's GPS in his chip. If we can tap into tat, we'd be able to pin point exactly where they all are and where we need to open the portal." Everyone nodded in agreement, and Taylor smiled at Lea. Pride written all over her face.

Daniel smiled as well, and nodded his head along with the others.

"Nice, very nice. Now how exactly are we going to hack Chase's GPS? The only one smart enough to hack Chase is, well Chase."

"Or," Lea interrupted. "Someone who shared Chase's brain." At the confused looks of her audience, Lea put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. At the sound of their cue, the automatic doors opened to reveal to familiar figures.

"What up Shortcake." Kaz smiled at Lea, raising his arm for a high five. At the look he received Kaz immediately lowered his arm while Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose, chuckling softly at his best friend's stupidity.

Daniel couldn't help face palming himself before walking up to Lea and grabbing her by the arm.

"Hey Cuz," He fake smiled, waving absently and Kaz and Oliver. Both of which waved back. "A word?"

"What the Hell are you thinking?!" Daniel exploded as soon as the two were out of earshot. Lea, now in close enough proximity to do it herself, smacked Daniel upside the head.

"Watch your language." Lea scolded and Daniel rolled his eyes, but common sense combined with survival instinct kept him from swearing again.

"Are you kidding me Lea?" He asked instead. "You're telling me that the best hope we have of finding our family and bringing them back alive lies in the hands of..." Daniel paused, and the two looked back in time to see Kaz knock what was probably a very expensive electronic over and see it shatter. Only for Kaz to point at Oliver and pass the blame on to him.

"He did it!" Kaz responded while Oliver looked around at all of the eyes on him and shrank into himself a little. Lea grabbed Daniel's arm and turned them back away from the mass of people.

"Okay Daniel," Lea let out a huff of air. "I know this plan seems a little.."

"Insane!" Daniel supplied, but Lea just rolled her eyes at his melodrama.

"I was gonna say unorthodox." She said. "But at of all of us that might be able to figure out Chase's system and GPS let's face it, it's gonna be those two." Lea motioned over to the two Mighty Med doctors, and the two glanced at them briefly.

"Kaz shared a brain with Chase. Even though Kaz is only slightly smarter than Adam on a good day with his own intelligence, he's got a better chance at remembering the way Chase's brain works then we do. Not to mention the two of them work at Mighty Med for a living. They're doctors, no matter how qualified they may be." Lea added the last part after she watched Kaz pick his nose and wipe it on Oliver. "They know super powers and abilities better than almost anyone. No matter what you think of them, they're our best chance right now."

Daniel looked over Lea's shoulder at the two doctors, than back at his cousin. "you really think our best option is to trust the two of them?" Daniel asked her, and Lea rubbed her eyes before sighing.

"Do you have a better idea?" She asked him. Daniel opened his mouth to respond, but closed it not too long after, realizing he really didn't have a better idea. Lea smirked, then grabbed Daniel by the wrist and marched them both back over to the monsterous crowd.

"Alright nerds." She said to Kaz and Oliver. Let's get crackalacken."

 **Batabing, bataboom! All done! Next time, we finally get a peak at what Krane and Giselle have been up to.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: greetings wonderful people! I come bearing a new chapter! This chapter is the long awaited Krane and Giselle point of view. I cannot tell you guys how many comments and PMs I've gotten about when I'm going to write a chapter about how Krane and Giselle got together and what they're up to now. for those of you that have been waiting for this, I sincerely hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. There will be more Krane and Giselle type chapters as the story progresses, and I hope this works as a good kickstarter. The name of this chapter comes from a synonym for villains because honestly I thought it sounded better than just naming the chapter "Krane and Giselle".**

 **Thank you to Maeph93 for following this story and to luminoslight1313 for commenting.**

 **Luminoslight1313: You're right, they usually do. Let's see if this one does.**

 **I hope you all like this chapter! Please leave a review letting me know what you think! Pretty please? With sugar on top?**

 **WARNINGS: Language, mentions of bullying and neglect**

 **Chapter 16: Reprobates**

 **FUTURE**

The plan had always been to eliminate Adam, Bree, Chase. Get them out of the way as soon as possible so they wouldn't be a threat. It had always been Krane's original plan, knowing that the three bionic teens were a lot more trouble for him then they were worth.

When he teamed up with Giselle, both were pleasantly surprised at just how well their plan was going and in such a short amount of time. On their own, each had failed in their attempts to bring the world to it's knees and eliminating the three original bionic heroes. But together, they were unstoppable.

They were perfect.

Krane smiled as he watched Giselle type away on a keyboard. Plans and blueprints appeared and disappeared every few seconds, whirling around the woman like a tornado of technology. Every since Liam and Casey showed up with no news about the Resistance or the Collins siblings, Giselle had been locked in her own world, trying to find three of her "babies".

The woman was captivating, especially when Krane got to see her in her own eliminate. Giselle was one of the smartest women Krane knew, and definitely the most devious. Teaming up with her had been the best decision he'd ever made. It was almost ironic how, together, the two had made their worst decision yet.

 _Leelee._

At the mere thought of the young woman, Krane let out a growl, catching the attention of Giselle. Giselle looked up at her partner, the technological tornado calming around her and stilling to a halt, all of the holograms and plans disappearing in the blink of an eye.

 _After his plan got screwed ten ways to Sunday and Krane went flying, the madmen decided, for once in his life, that this time around it would be better to keep a low profile and not do anything rash for awhile._

 _It was a little over a year later when he first heard about Giselle._

 _Sure, Krane had heard of the woman and her movies before. Had heard plenty about her past relationship with Douglas from the man himself, all the while Krane wanted to put a fork in his eye and twist. But when Giselle and her plans were first revealed on the news, it had taken Krane by surprise._

 _The woman was brilliant, and nobody suspected her ulterior motives until it was too late. She'd gotten closer to killing the bionic family than anyone ever had, and Krane had to admit that fact alone was enough to make her pretty damn impressive._

 _When he found out that she had died, Krane was surprised. Giselle din't seem like the type to make such a careless mistake like getting wrapped up in her own laser whip. It just didn't make any sense, not to him at least. There had to be something else, something more._

 _Sure enough, there was._

 _A week and a half later, Krane received a letter in the mail. The fact the letter was addressed to Victor Krane at the address of his safe house was enough to send off alarm bells considering the fact he was currently going by a an alias and he hadn't told a soul about where he was._

 _Krane opened the letter with caution, and became even more surprised at the contents in which it held._

Mr. Krane,

Please don't be alarmed, as I have no intention of informing the authorities of your location. Doing so would only alert them to my whereabouts, as well as the fact I am not as dead as everyone expects me to be.

I have read much about you and your proceedings with my delusional and dimwitted ex-boyfriend, and must say you impress me. So much so that I merely wish to offer you a deal. Meet me atop the golden gate bridge tonight at midnight, that is if you wish to discuss matters further.

I look forward to meeting you in person,

-Giselle

 _Getting atop one of the posts on the Golden Gate Bridge proved less difficult than one would think. Especially for a man like Krane._

 _He checked his watch: 11:55. He still had five minutes. Five minutes to decide if the was the best decision he'd ever make, or the worst._

 _Krane sighed as he ran a hand over his bald head. This could be a mistake. A completely colossal, ginormous, monumentally stupid mist-_

 _"Good evening Mr. Krane." The smooth female voice jolted Krane out of his thoughts and made the bionic man spin around to face the tall, elegantly evil woman in front of him._

 _"I must say Ms. Vickers," Krane drawled, taking the younger woman in. "You certianly know how to make an entrance."_

 _"I've got my own set of resources." Giselle replied, the hint of a smirk on her lips as she smoothed down the front of her dress._

 _"Why am I here?" Krane asked, never one to beat around the bush. Giselle chuckled._

 _"Rather blunt aren't we?" Krane said nothing, merely raising an eyebrow which brought out another chuckle from the woman. "And quiet too. Well Mr. Krane, I believe you already know the reason I contact you, it's the same reason why you decided to come." Giselle pulled a thick file out of her bag and handed it to her companion._

 _Krane opened the folder, and wasn't the least bit surprised to see hundreds of pictures and information about the Davenport family._

 _"I want to eliminate a threat, and I think you're just the person to help me do that."_

 _Krane swallowed thickly, looking up from the photos to Giselle._

 _"What makes you think I'd be the one to help you?" He asked. "We've both failed, our plans blew up in our faces, and we had our asses handed to us by the bionic wonders. Not to mention our plans could not be more different. What in God's name makes you think this idea would work."_

 _"Because," Giselle said, not missing a beat. "we might have different plans Krane, but our end goals are the same." Krane wanted to turn away, wanted to stop listening to the madwoman, but a hard gleam that came to her eyes kept his interest._

 _"You have a score to settle with the world and so do I." She stated, her voice sharp. Krane frowned even more if that was possible, but his interest was at it's peak._

 _Society hated Krane, had long before he was labeled a "bionic madman". Krane was was autistic, he was different. Because he was different, that made him a disgrace. With a facial deformity and below average intelligence, Krane was cast aside by the public school system, his own parents, hell, the entire world. Nobody cared about him or his problems. Nobody cared enough to notice._

 _He was sixteen when the rage really started to make itself known. He was eighteen when he graduated high school by the skin of his teeth and was left with no college opportunities and no real job options. He was nineteen when he started to really let the rage take over, and decided that he would never let anyone tell him again what he could and could not do. He was twenty-one when he started to really make money as a muscle for hire on the streets. And he was thirty when he met Douglas for the first time._

 _Krane had lived his life with people brushing him to the side, with nobody caring enough about him to teach him right from wrong. When he met Douglas and got a bionic upgrade, he promised himself that he would finally make the world notice him._

 _Judging by the look on Giselle's face and the tone in her voice. She had her own, similar vendetta with the world._

 _"Just how exactly do you suggest we go about eliminating this threat Ms. Vickers?" Krane asked, and Giselle smiled dangerously. She walked forward, reaching her arm out and turning a page in the folder Krane still held, revealing a photo of a sixteen-year-old African-American girl in blue jeans and a_ Zombie Pigs _tee._

 _"We use their biggest weakness against them."_

After their first altercation with one another, it had been almost too easy. They just didn't count on one thing.

Lea Dooley.

Krane never in a million years thought that girl would be the one to come the closest to his undoing. Sure, he remembered Douglas telling him not to underestimate the then non-bionic girl, but Krane always considered Douglas a moron and never took him too seriously. Now, he sort of wishes he did.

"You find anything yet?" Krane asked, turning his attention towards Giseele. The woman in question shook her head.

"Most of the security cameras were down at the time and the ones that were are encrypted so it's taking me awhile to get the footage. Remind me again why we ever thought letting the Glitch live was a good idea?" Giselle asked annoyed.

Leelee had been a glitch in their plan and a huge goddamned pain in the ass ever since she escaped with Marcus. it had been ten years since then, and not a day went by where Krane and Giselle weren't reminded of their major mistake.

If you were to tell Krane ten years ago that the Dooley girl would be the one keeping him and Giselle from ruling the world, he'd have blasted you into space. Now, however, he wasn't able to deny the possibility that Leelee might just be more of a threat then her siblings ever were.

"She's on borrowed time Giselle." Krane spoke. "Even Leelee knows that sooner or later, we're going to find her and her band of traveling soldiers." Giselle wasn't so sure.

"The girl is smart Victor." Giselle said, not looking up from her keyboard. "Smarter in ways that extend past super intelligence in the android chips. Not that giving her a chip helped matters any."

"And who's fault was that?" Krane asked and Giselle snarled.

"Weren't you the one that installed the Triton app?" She pushed back, fingers flying on the keys. "I distinctly remember you stating you learned from my idiotic ex-boyfriend's past misconceptions. That you'd be able to control Dooley no problem at all. We can all se how well that turned out." Krane scoffed at the younger woman.

"I wasn't the one that created the android who helped her escape." Giselle finally looked up from her computer, sending Krane a scathing look.

"I should never have backed Marcus' personality onto a spare chip." She mumbled, more to herself than to Krane. "Feelings bring you nothing but trouble." Giselle rubbed her eyes than turned back to her computer screen, pleasantly surprised to see she had managed to salvage the footage.

She clicked on the file, eyes going wide when she saw who was on the footage, and immediately paused it. She rewinded to the beginning of the video, and watched as the five people she never thought she'd see again appeared on the screen once more.

Giselle paused the video again, bringing it up on the big screen as a cold smile spread across her face.

"Victor!" She called, and Krane turned his attention away from the window and back to his partner in crime.

"I believe I just found the solution to our problem."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: S'up friends, it's been awhile. I'm so so very sorry for being MIA for so long! I didn't have a laptop for 3 months because my old one broke and I was just able to buy a new one. Combine that with work and moving into college, I've been busy as heck. But I promise I'm back for good with regular(ish) updates for this story and my** ** _Teen Titans_** **one. This chapter is a conversation between Leelee and Douglas and I really hope y'all like it! As per usual thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, or commited on this story since last time! I love you all so much!**

 **Megan Hart-Oliver: Lol glad you like the future timeline. Yes this conflict with definitely come up later on in the story and continue to be a major pain in the butt for Leelee and the Davenports as well as the rest of the Resistance. My brother and I grew up on Power Rangers and for me, Tommy and Kimberly were my first ever relationship goals, I have two Power Ranger oneshots if you'd like to check them out and am hoping to write more for that fandom some time.**

 **KnightLawn: Glad you like the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Please leave a review telling me what you guys think! They seriously make my day 1000 times better when I read them!**

 **Warnings: Language, possibly suicidal themes if you squint**

 **Chapter 17: I've Got You**

 **Chapter 17**

 **FUTURE**

Leelee stood in front of the door to Douglas and Donald's bedroom, debating with herself about whether or not she should knock. Leelee tucked the manila folder she brought with her higher up under her armpit, raising her fist in the air to knock on the hard wood…only to rest her hand against the grain as she said.

Leelee turned her back to the door, banging her head off of it once she did so.

Why did this all have to be so hard? So complicated. Couldn't life just giver her a break for once in her goddamned life? Leelee sighed once again as she pushed herself off of the door and started to walk back towards her lab.

That is until she heard the door open.

"Hey." Douglas said, leaning against the doorframe. Leelee turned around, meeting his gaze.

"Something wrong? Did something happen to Marcus or Daniel?" He asked, the last part coming out slightly more worried and panicked than he intended.

Leelee smiled slightly as she shook her head. No matter the bad blood between Marcus and his father, it was sweet to see that Douglas worried about his android son. Even if he was 28 years old living in a future where his father had died.

"No, Marcus is fine. So is Daniel." Leelee reassured her uncle. "I was hoping to see your brother. Is he around?" Douglas stepped away from the door just enough so Leelee could see Donald passed out on his bed. Leelee chuckled, and so did Douglas.

"Out like a light after training." Douglas smirked, walking over to his own bed to pick up a pillow and toss it at his brother. Donald only continued to snore louder. This time, Leelee couldn't help the fullhearted laugh that bubbled out of her, causing Douglas to smile.

"Well, when he wakes up, could you give him these?" Leelee asked, handing Douglas the manila envelope. Douglas looked from Leelee, to the envelope, then back again. At the younger woman's nod, Douglas deemed the envelope safe enough to open. Besides, if Leelee were to blow him up in the middle of the hall, at least he'd have witnesses.

When Douglas opened the folder, he was relieved to have not been blown up, but was even more confused by its contents.

In the folder was countless of childish drawings and what looked like letters written in bulky but neat handwriting. Douglas looked up at Leelee, raising an eyebrow.

"There from Hanna." Leelee explained, not taking her eyes off the folder in Douglas' hands. Realization dawned on Douglas as he nodded, allowing the dark skinned woman to continue speaking.

"She writes to you, to all of you." The words tumbled out of Leelee's mouth, and she couldn't find it in her to stop the word vomit. She wasn't sure she wanted to. Douglas had always been a good person to vent to.

"I'm not trying to keep her from him forever." Leelee defended herself. "I just…I just want her to be okay after all of this is over. It's not easy having to move on after you lose someone. She writes letters to all of you, draws you pictures, every day. A lot of the other kids do it too, and I understand that it's a coping mechanism, but it's my job to protect her. Protect them. Protect everyone here and I'm just trying to do my best." Leelee felt the tears brimming underneath her eyelids, but refused to let them fall. She'd been teetering on the edge of sanity every sense this whole mess started, and every day she got closer and closer to breaking down and just giving up. If it wasn't for Marcus, she would have given up in that prison cell.

"I should go." Leelee turned on her heel, voice thick and strained with the effort to hold herself together.

"It's going to be okay Lea." Leelee stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around to face Douglas so fast she almost lost her balance.

"What did you just say." The tiny woman's voice came out barely above a whisper. "I'm not-"

"Cut the shit kid." Douglas cut her off. "You've always been a terrible liar."

A million different words came to Lea's mind, all of which would give her mother cause to wash her mouth out with soap. Because of course, _of fucking course_ Douglas would be the one to figure her out. The sheer absurdity of it all made her want to scream, laugh, or cry. In that order.

"How?" Was all she managed to choke out. Douglas gave her a small smile.

"It was the little things." He began. "How much the others trust you, the fact you trusted Danny to watch after Hanna. Hanna in general. I'll admit Marcus threw me off a bit, but I'm glad you guys were able to work things out."

Leelee was shaking, she couldn't help it. The cracks in her armor were starting to show, and she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep up the show.

Her question got answered for her when, without warning, Douglas wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"It's okay kid." He whispered in his niece's ear. "I've got you."

Leelee couldn't stop the tears from falling. The worst part was that she didn't feel basd for breaking down, didn't feel ashamed about it in the least bit. Because this was Douglas. Douglas, who had always understood her in a way that Adam, Bree, Chase, even Marcus just didn't. She'd always felt a strong connection with her uncle, all in all the two were very similar.

"You can't tell them." Leelee finally said after a long stretch of silence. "You can't tell any of them. Not Big D and definitely not Adam, Bree, or Chase. They can't find out."

Douglas sighed and Leelee pushed a little away from him.

"Lea-" He tried, but Leelee cut him off.

"Don't." She said sharply, her armor piecing itself back together. "That's not me anymore."

Douglas put his hands up in surrender.

"I get it kid." He finally said. "I can't even begin to imagine the kind of shit you've had to go threw over the years, the things you've had to do to try and keep everyone safe. But you've got us know. Let us help you." And Douglas was almost begging, pleading with his niece to let him tell the rest of their family, for her to let them help.

"You don't get it Douglas!" She snapped at him. "You're not supposed to be here. You all died, and that's what it's going to go back to once you leave. Unless I can change things."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Douglas asked her, but Leelee snapped her mouth shut. Douglas gave her a quizzical look.

"Kid?" He asked, choosing to stick with the informal nickname that was likely to get Leelee to rip his head off. "What are you planning?" Leelee debated about whether she should tell him, but soon let out I sigh, knowing she'd have to come clean. Hopefully she could get Douglas to keep his mouth shut.

"They can stop this." She said it so softly it could almost be considered as whisper. "They think I'm dead anyway, so when they go back, when they're faced with the decision Krane and Giselle force them to make, it's not like they'll have anything to lose." Douglas was confused for a moment, but quickly read between the lines.

"You want them to chose themselves over you when we get back." His eyes grew to the size of saucers. "You want them to let you die. Kid, are you insane? Do you know what that would do to them?"

"Do you know what this has done to me?" Leelee shot back, hands curling into fists. "I hate this just as much as you do Douglas, but I don't have any other damned choice. They've seen what a wasteland it is if they save me, and if they think I die anyway, if they think there isn't any reason for them to pick me over themselves, then at least there is a chance this whole mess can get fixed. At least there's a chance this future never happens." Leelee banged her hand against the wall. "At least there's a chance I don't end up like Krane and Giselle."

"Hey, Douglas snapped, grabbing a hold of Leelee's shoulders, not caring if doing so caused the younger adult to hit him. "Don't you even think that that's what's happened. You are nothing like Krane and Giselle Leelee." Douglas said, choosing to call Lea by her Resistance name. Leelee just shook her head.

"You don't know the things I've had to do Douglas." She said looking down at her feet.

"Exactly." Douglas said assuredly. "The things you _had_ to do. Because can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that if the situation were different, if you had any other options, you would make the same decisions you've made?" Leelee thought back to the countless times where she'd been put in a situation where she had to take out a member of Krane and Giselle's army, where she had to do what needed to be done in order to protect her Resistance, her family. Was she that bad of a person that she'd do those things if they weren't needed. Maybe in Douglas' time she would have been able to say no, but in this time? Knowing herself like she did now? Leelee wasn't so sure.

But apparently Douglas was.

"I can answer that one for you." He said, forcing Leelee to look him in the eyes. "There's no way in hell. You know how I know? Because if you weren't as strong as you are, you would have turned out like them years before now. And the reason you didn't is simply this: You are not a bad person Leelee, and you are nothing like Krane or Giselle." Leelee looked back down at her boots.

"Just promise me you won't tell them." Douglas sighed, but nodded. His family deserved to know the truth, but he shouldn't be the one telling them. It should be Leelee.

He just hoped she realized that before it was too late.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Side of the Heroes**

 **A/N: Hello my luvs! I hope you are all having fabulous holiday season! Here's my Christmas present to you, an extra long chapter! I hope you guys like this one. There is definitely a lot going on in this chapter, so please let me know if anything is confusing. Here we get a little bit of everything. From Daniel crushing on a girl, a flashback scene, and Leelee interrogating Cindy and acting just a little bit more like a beyotch than she normally does. There are definitely some questions of morally right or wrong actions in this chapter, and this is definitely a chapter where you might love to hate Leelee more than anything else.**

 **Littlest1: I'm so glad you love the relationship I've been trying to build between Douglas and Lea. The relationship Douglas and Leo had in Lab Rats was always something I felt was underrated a lot and something I wanted to build upon in this story. It's definitely something I'm going to try to explore more as the story goes on.**

 **Rose(Guest): Thank you! I'm glad you like the story!**

 **A special thank you to the people who have favorited and/or followed this story since last chapter was posted: Flowergirl255, Jwugetmoney, and Ninasnow16.**

 **I really hope you guys like this chapter and as always please please review! It's the only Christmas present I want!**

 **Warnings: Language, brief mentions of blood and gore, and Leelee being a bitch.**

Chase watched Douglas as he ate his lunch, the older man continuing to stare off into space. It was around 1:00 pm, and the lab rats and their father figures had just finished morning training and were currently savoring the last few free minutes they had left before another grueling training session with Marcus. Douglas had been spacing out all day, and the more Chase thought about it, the more the worry lines on his forehead began to show.

Apparently Leelee had shown up last night after supper and after the whole Hanna fiasco. Douglas had shown the drawings and letters to the kids, but Chase was beginning to wonder if something bigger had happened. Douglas had been acting off ever since Leelee's visit, and nobody seemed to know why.

Chase looked up and glanced around the dining hall for said leader but couldn't find even a trace of her. Taylor, Logan, Kaz, and Oliver were out on patrol, and Marcus and Daniel were MIA at the moment. Although Chase isn't sure if any of them would really tell him where the shorter woman was, something that made him even more frustrated.

The worst part about being in this future, (aside from the whole Krane and Giselle hostile takeover scenario) was the fact that the Davenports were essentially left in the dark about everything. No thanks to the Queen of Terrifying, as Adam had taken to calling Leelee.

Chase couldn't help the growl of frustration that snuck out, why was it so hard for this woman to trust them? What did they ever do to her? But before Chase could ponder it any longer, two trays of food connected to a Marcus and a Daniel were placed on the table. Said Marcus and Daniel sitting down next to them.

"Hey guys." Daniel smiled. "What's up?" The lab rats all shared a look, but before any of them could say anything, Douglas piped up.

"Where's Leelee?" He asked, surprising everyone at the table. "I haven't seen her for a while. I was hoping I could talk to her about…. something." The rest of the time travelers looked at each other in confusion. Since when did Douglas start worrying about Leelee? The two future brothers shared a look, Daniel silently pleading with his eyes for Marcus to let him tell the others. Marcus looked down, shaking his head but didn't stop Daniel from speaking.

"This is going to end badly" The reformed android murmured to himself. Daniel ignored him.

"Do you guys remember Cindy? She's one of Krane and Giselle's androids that found you when you first arrived." Daniel said, and the faces of the Lab Rats darkened.

"Oh, we remember." Bree muttered, glaring down her spoonful of carrots. "I owe her a black eye." Daniel and Marcus both cracked a smile while the others briefly chuckled.

"Well, she and Luke are being held in the cell blocks for questioning. Eli's in the infirmary healing. The doctors and Leelee say he's going to be alright, but we want to keep an eye on him just to be safe. He's barely spoken a word since he woke up, and Marcus went after Luke, but it's clear he's not going to give us anything to use." Daniel paused briefly to let the information sink in while Chase popped in with a question.

"What's going to happen to Eli after?" The two brothers looked at each other, before Daniel turned back to Chase.

"He'll probably end up in a cell like other members of the Empire we've captured. It sucks, but it's the safest option for us." Chase and Bree looked somewhere between angry and nauseous, while Adam knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"But that's not right." The oldest Lab Rat said. "He's just a kid. Maybe if you guys talked to him-" Danny put a hand on his oldest brother's arm, cutting him off.

"I know it sucks Adam, but we can't risk another Tobias incident. It's just the safest and smartest option." Daniel took his hand off Adam's arm, feeling his heart twist a little at the beaten puppy look on Adam's face. Taking a deep breath, he decided to continue with his previous explanation.

"Cindy's the leader of the trio, and it's obvious that the other two won't say anything without instruction from her, so whatever information we'll be able to get will have to come from the Devil herself." Daniel paused again, before dropping the bomb. "Leelee's about to question her now."

Daniel watched his family, and saw surprise and shock written on all of their faces, except for Douglas. As weird as it was, Daniel's father had a look of understanding etched into his features. Daniel raised an eyebrow at him, but his dad just gave him a look that said the two would talk later.

Chase looked at Daniel, dropping his spoon down on his tray.

"Can we watch?" He asked, taking Marcus and Daniel by surprise. Both brothers shared a look again, one that indicated a silent conversation was being held. And by the looks of it, Daniel was winning.

 _"Come on M."_ Daniel pleaded with his mind, giving Marcus his best puppy dog eyes. The android just rolled his.

 _"No way in hell Danny."_ Marcus shot back. _"We both now how intense Lee can get with her questioning. Besides, she already thinks they hate her and they're all not exactly her biggest fans right now. We take them down there and we'll just make things worse."_

 _"Or we could make them better!"_ Daniel did his best to plead with his older brother. _"All I'm saying is that this will give them a chance to better understand her and make them feel like we're not completely leaving them out of the loop. Please?"_ Marcus looked at his brother and sighed. Lee was going to kill him for this.

"Alright," Marcus said, moving to stand up and causing the others to scramble to their feet as well.

"You can come." He stated, but spoke again before anyone could interrupt him. "But you are to observe only. And fair warning, Leelee can be a little intense with her questioning. But it's because she needs to be. Try not to judge her too much for it, okay?" The Lab Rats looked at each other quizzically before nodding, Donald and Douglas doing the same.

"Okay." Marcus said, satisfied. "Let's go."

The two brothers led the band of time travelers out of the Dining Hall and down a series of corridors before stopping in front of two large doors that were heavily guarded by four resistance members. One of them was Macy, Daniel's partner from team Alpha. She took one glance at the Davenports, then gave Daniel a look.

"It's alright Mace. There just going to observe. Marcus and I will be with them and watching them the whole time." Macy casted one more look over at the Davenports before giving her fellow guards the all clear to step back.

"If Leelee comes after me for this I'm blaming you." She mumbled, and Daniel grinned.

"Love you too sweetheart." He said, causing Marcy to blush and shove his shoulder. Marcus looked up at the ceiling before grabbing his brother's wrist and dragging him away.

"Let's go Romeo." He said, pulling Daniel along with him who just turned back to give Marcy one last grin and a solute. Marcy rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. One look at the Davenports showed they were all smiling too.

"Who's that?" Bree asked, catching up so that she was walking right next to Daniel. Daniel sighed, blushing a little as he spoke.

"Marcy." He said. "She and I are co-leaders of Team Alpha. She's wicked smart and organized and boy can she be scary when she wants to. Even though she's a little shy sometimes." Daniel smiled softly as he spoke about his best friend outside of his family. He was including Taylor, Logan, Kaz, and Oliver of course. The four older adults had been like family to him ever since the beginning of this train wreck, before they found Marcus and Leelee. Daniel remembered that day like it was yesterday.

 _Daniel was carrying Hanna on his back in the child carrier, sweat dripping down his forehead. They'd all be walking for about two hours now, being cautious while looking for shelter and survivors. It probably wasn't in any sort of handbook to be carrying a two-month-old baby with you, but Hanna was the only resemblance of blood relation he had left, and he didn't want to leave her with anyone._

 _Tears came to his eyes as he thought about Lea, and if she was okay or not. A large part of him said that she was. After all, Lea was the most stubborn person Daniel had ever met, including Adam, Bree, and Chase. There's no way in hell she'd let Krane and Giselle get rid of her. Hell, they'd probably signed their own death warrants the second they offed Adam, Bree, and Chase in front of Lea and live for the world to see on television._

 _After the deaths of his siblings, Uncle, Aunt, and now his dad, all Daniel could feel was numb. Taylor and Logan had taken him in as a part of their group right away, knowing it was what Lea would want them to do. Daniel was basically Lea's mini me, and everyone on the Island saw it. After the Island fell, everyone looked to Taylor and Logan for what to do next. The two stepped into the Leadership roles, Donald and Douglas helping to make sure everyone got out. And everyone did, except for Donald. He fell with the Island, leaving a heartbroken brother and pregnant Tasha behind. Tasha died giving birth two months later, and Douglas had died three weeks ago due to an injury sustained from an android. This had left Taylor and Logan to pick up the pieces of a broken bionic academy and do their best to keep everyone safe. All the while taking care of both Daniel and newborn Hanna, while also searching what was left of the world for survivors. Namely, one specific survivor._

 _Lea had been missing since the beginning of all of this, and Taylor hoped beyond everything that her mentor and enemy turned best friend was alright. Logan looked back at her as he continued to lead the blind bionic woman through the woods, squeezing her hand to let her know to step over a fallen tree._

 _The trio had found Kaz and Oliver not too long after the Island fell. Douglas was still alive, and Tasha was still pregnant with Hanna. Taylor, Logan, and Daniel ran into the former Mighty Med Doctors during a run to gather supplies. And after a few minutes of threats, sarcasm, and Logan and Daniel trying their damndest to keep Taylor from strangling Kaz and Oliver telling Kaz to shut up, the bionic trio were able to convince the superheroes that they were the good guys. And just like that, Kaz and Oliver had joined the group. The two didn't talk much about what happened to them when Krane and Giselle took over, but it was clear that they were all the other had left, and they'd go above and beyond for each other._

 _Suddenly, Taylor heard a loud (to her) crack of a twig breaking. She immediately came to halt, causing Logan to stumble backwards a bit and Daniel to almost bump into her._

 _"Did you hear that?" She asked. And both boys looked up, straining to hear anything amongst the quiet of the wilderness._

 _There was a rustle, and Taylor and Logan pulled out their weapons while Oliver and Kaz summoned their powers. The two bionics in the front, while the two supers had pushed Daniel and Hanna behind them, trying to keep the two youngest out of sight._

 _The rustling got louder, and the four oldest were tense, but ready for a fight if needed. There were a few seconds of quiet, before two very familiar teens with guns suddenly came out of the foliage, wielding their own weapons._

 _"No fucking way." Logan said, lowering his weapon. Taylor turned to him, confused._

 _"What is it Logan?" She asked, gun still raised, but her free hand was now on his arm. Taylor got her answer when she felt someone run past her and Daniel yell a very familiar name._

 _"Lea!"_

 _Daniel wasted no time as Kaz took Hanna from the carrier and Daniel ran past the others, knocking into his cousin, and wrapping his arms around her as tight as he could while tears sprang to his eyes. It was long before a pair of arms were hugging him back._

 _"Hey kid." Lea spoke into Daniels hair, and it was clear Daniel wasn't the only one crying. "I missed you too." Daniel pulled away just enough that he could see but still be hugging his cousin, and that was when he noticed the man standing next to his cousin._

 _"What the hell is he doing here?" Daniel spat, glaring at the android who was supposedly his brother. Both Lea and Marcus visibly flinched at the venom in Daniel's tone, and Lea turned to hide the android more from view._

 _"Take it easy Danny." She told him, hands on his shoulders. "Marcus is still an idiot, but he's with me okay. He helped me escape, he's one of the good guys." Lea paused, looking back at Marcus with a trace of a smirk on her lips. "Well, kind of."_

 _Marcus rolled his eyes._

 _"Ha ha yes your very funny princess." Marcus snarked, and Lea let out a small chuckle, before a tiny cry caught her attention. She looked at Daniel, who gave her a nervous smile and lead her by the hand to where Kaz was standing with Hanna. Kaz looked up from the infant swaddled in his arms at Lea, grinning at her._

 _"Miss me gorgeous?" Lea rolled her eyes._

 _"Glad to see your stupidity was harmed at all during the takeover." She said, sarcasm dripping off her tongue. Oliver snickered as Kaz passed the baby to Lea, then turned to his best friend and hit him upside the head for laughing at him._

 _Lea looked at the tiny, squirming baby in her arms with awe, and both Daniel and Marcus smiled as she started to rock the little one in her arms._

 _"Is she…" Lea trailed off, and Daniel nodded, moving to stand next to her._

 _"Yeah. Her name is Hanna, I picked it out." There was a little bit of doubt to be heard in his voice, as Daniel worried if Lea would like the name, or if she'd be mad at Daniel for naming her sister. Lea just gave him a soft smile._

 _"Hanna." She tried the name out, speaking softly and watching as the tiny baby blinked up at her. Lea felt her heart burst in a way she hadn't felt in quite a long time. She looked up from Hanna and couldn't help the smile on her face as Logan pushed his face into Taylor's shoulder, trying to hide his sobs while Taylor patted his head._

 _"Hey guys." Lea said, and Taylor looked up to where she heard the voice, smiling._

 _"Hey boss." She said, still smiling. For the record, I'm mad at you. You left me all alone to deal with five babies. Hanna's the only one that doesn't make a mess when she's eating or whine about someone poking her." The others gave Taylor a glare while Lea chuckled. But she stopped quick, looking off into the distance._

 _"We need to go." She said, passing the baby to Daniel. "Like, now." The others caught on to the urgency and nodded. Logan grabbed Taylor's hand again while Marcus made his way back over to Lea. Daniel gave him a look, but other than that, nobody protested the android coming with them._

 _"We have a setup a ways away from here. It's not much, but it's enough. Let's go." Everyone began to follow Taylor and Logan's lead. Daniel looked back at his cousin and "brother", frowning at the look on Lea's face._

 _Lea had her arms wrapped around herself, head down, and Marcus had one arm around her shoulders, whispering something to her. Daniel's eyebrows knitted together, but he turned his head around and continued following Taylor and Logan._

 _Something obviously happened between Lea and Marcus while they'd been together. And while Daniel wasn't sure what it was, it seemed like the android had managed to gain his cousin's trust. And while Daniel didn't like him, he supposed that was enough for him to not want to kill Marcus. For now, anyway._

Daniel snuck a look next to him at his older brother and smiled a little more. Ever since that day, Marcus proved himself to not just Daniel, but everyone else. Even Taylor, and that was saying something. Marcus was beyond loyal to Leelee, and he understood her better than anyone. Even Daniel.

Daniel was brought out of his thinking when Marcus opened the door that led them into the observation room where Leelee stood. On the other side of the glass wall was an interrogation room unlike any the lab rats had seen before. It was an empty room made out of dirt and rock. The only things in the room were two chairs, a desk, and Cindy. She was strapped down to the chair, what looked like metal cuffs strapping her arms and legs to the chair. She also wore a Defect. Bracelet on her left wrist. The Davenports looked from Cindy to Leelee, who raised one eyebrow at Marcus and Daniel.

"Are you two serious?" She asked, crossing her arms. Daniel looked sheepish and Marcus shot him an I-told-you-so look.

"They need some answers Lee." Daniel tried to reason with his cousin. Leelee just gave him another look, and he sighed.

"Okay I know it's not the best idea, but someone once told me the crazy ideas are usually the ones that work." Daniel said smirking. Leelee glared at him, before casting her gaze on the Davenports and sighing.

"Fine." She said. "But observation only. They don't like what they see, then they can leave." Leelee didn't say anything else as she exited the room. Daniel rubbed his temples.

"That…probably could have gone better." Marcus couldn't resist the urge to hit his brother upside the head.

"You think?" But didn't get to say anything else before Chase interrupted.

"What was all that about?" He asked, and Daniel sighed.

"Leelee can be pretty overprotective." He started. "She can be a little intense with interrogating, but it's because she feels like she has to be. When the Resistance first started, we had a few rocky patches. People died, and Leelee blames herself every time that happens. She knows you guys probably won't fully agree with how she goes about getting information." Daniel finished, and his family members frowned, but didn't say anything as they watched Leelee enter the room where Cindy was being held. The android in question whistled.

"Oooohhh." She drawled out. "Finally get to be in the same room as the infamous Leelee. Somebody pinch me." Leelee responded by doing just that. Cindy yelped, then glared at the older woman.

"What?" Leelee asked innocently. "You told me too." The group in the observation room let out a collective chuckle as Leelee unstrapped Cindy's arms from the chair, placing a cup of water in front of her and going to sit on the other side of the table.

"Don't get any ideas." Leelee said, looking at the papers held in a manila folder on the table. Her voice, however, held all the authority she needed. "You won't get far. Especially not far enough to get to Luke." Nobody missed the fact Leelee only brought up one of Cindy's brothers, especially Cindy.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night cookie crumble." She scoffed, and Leelee looked up at her. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." Leelee didn't even flinch. Cindy pushed the cup of water away from her.

"I don't want anything from you." She said, and Leelee just shrugged.

"Fine," She said, getting up. "Die of thirst. That'll show me." She moved to leave, but was stopped by Cindy.

"Wait!" The android said, and Leelee turned around. "I'll take it." Leelee smirked a little as she gave Cindy back the cup.

"Thank you." The android said coldly, and Leelee snorted.

"You know, you have a way of saying 'Thank you' that makes it sound like 'Drop dead.'"

"It's a gift." Cindy responded with a smirk. "I'm not going to tell you anything."

"I don't expect you to. Yet." Leelee responded. "You know, you and Luke have quite the track record Cindy." Leelee picked a sheet of paper off the table. "The three of you are androids, been doing Krane and Giselle's bidding for years, generals to the overlords, Giselle's best trackers and soldiers. Well, you and Luke at least." Cindy twitched, and the three Lab Rats on the other side of the glass frowned and shared a look, but nobody spoke as Leelee continued.

"And wow, the bloodshed." She kept going, laying some gruesome pictures down for Cindy to see. "Take it from someone with anger issues of her own. You, sweetheart, need a hobby." Cindy looked up from the photos to Leelee.

"Well aren't you a real ray of sunshine." Cindy snarked. "What exactly is your point in all of this? Trying to make me feel guilty."

"Oh, I doubt you feel guilty about anything. After all, it's just the way you're programed right." Cindy flinched. And in the interrogation room, Chase turned to Marcus.

"What is she doing?" He frowned, not liking this one bit. Marcus just shushed him.

"You guys were told something like this might happen. If you don't like what you're seeing. Then you can leave." Marcus said, shrugging his shoulders. Chase wanted to say something more, but Douglas put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Chase sighed, turning back to watch the interaction between the two women.

"Like you're any better." Cindy shot back, but the remark didn't even seem to faze Leelee.

"Sweetheart," Leelee sat back down in her chair. "I never said I was. The only people I care about are the people here in this resistance. The people I'm responsible for. And guess what, that's not you. I could care less about what happens to you and your brothers."

"Oh really, was that before or after Tobias?" Cindy smirked, knowing she had hit a nerve. Leelee stiffed but said nothing as she stood up.

Adam, Bree, and Chase all sent Marcus a quizzical look, While Donald and Douglas shared their own. They remember hearing the name a few times before, but the last time they asked about the mysterious Tobias, they'd been shut down. Both Marcus and Daniel said nothing, so with a huff, they went back to watching the scene unfold.

"Sweetheart," Leelee said, walking over to where Cindy sat and leaning on the table. "you can throw all the digs you want, it's not going to get you anywhere with me. First rule of interrogating 101:" Leelee paused and pushed herself up so she was sitting on the desk facing Cindy. "Never let the suspects see that they get to you."

Cindy scoffed at the Resistance leader.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Sunshine." Leelee rolled her eyes, while Cindy looked her up and down.

"Look at you." She said, leaning back in her chair. "The 'fearless leader'. Please. More like the failure leader. You fail everyone you care about because your heart gets in the way. I mean just look at what happened to Adam, Bree and Chase." Cindy smirked darkly as Leelee's fists clenched. The family behind the scenes once again shared a questioning look with one another. Well, everyone but Douglas, who avoided eye contact with the rest of his family. Daniel bit his lip and glanced over at Marcus. The android said nothing, he just kept watching as the young woman got off the table, leaning over Cindy as she spoke.

"Like you're any better?" Leelee smirked, leaning back against the desk once again and crossing her arms. Echoing the question Cindy had posed earlier. "Just look at what happened with Eli." There was a brief look of utter heartbreak on Cindy's face, and there was an even briefer moment where Leelee felt as if she'd gone too far, but it was gone as fast as it came.

"He's what, 14? And you let him get impaled on a metal rod. If you had listened to him, maybe that wouldn't have happened."

"He's 15." Cindy mumbled, before getting herself together and smirking back at the dark skinned woman. "And if you weren't such a fuck up, Adam, Bree and Chase would still be alive." Leelee bit her lower lip, trying her best to keep her composure, and resist the urge to bitch slap the woman in the chair.

"You know what darlin," Leelee drawled. "You keep playing at this as if you have the advantage, but you don't." Cindy however, wasn't fazed.

"What exactly are you gonna do, kill me?" Leelee snorted.

"You know what Cindy, you keep acting as if that's not an option I'd think about." Without warning, Leelee moved with superspeed and had her hand on the top of Cindy's chair, tipping it backwards and invading the android's personal space.

"I'm not the naïve, hopeful hero Krane and Giselle might lead you to believe. I'm not a hero at all. Tobias was a mistake, one I don't plan on repeating. So you can throw all you've got at me. I can take the shit you dish out ten times over because sweetheart, let's face it, you're no Krane and Giselle. You're just an android with an attitude and no actual power to back it up." Leelee lets go of Cindy's chair, backing away as it drops back down to the right position. "I might be on the side of the heroes, but honey don't go thinking for one second that I'm one of them."

Cindy tried to catch her breath while looking up at Leelee with a dark glare.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night sunshine." Leelee paid no attention to the rebuttal, walking back to the opposite side of the desk and dragging her chair to sit right in front of Cindy once again.

"Here's what's going to happen sweetheart." Leelee said, leaning close. "I'm going to leave, and then I'm going to come back later and you're going to tell me everything I want to know about Krane and Giselle and their plans." Cindy scoffed, crossing her own arms.

"And why in the hell would I do that Sunshine?" Cindy smirked. "You think I'm scared of you?" Leelee didn't miss a beat.

"I think you should be." She said. "Because if you don't tell me what I want to know, I'm taking Eli off life support." This surprised everyone listening, especially Cindy.

"What?" She breathed out, her breath hitching. Leelee raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, did I fail to mention the fact he was in a medically induced coma on life support? Must have slipped my mind."

Cindy tried to get up, but Leelee pulled out a remote and pressed a button, which caused the restraints on the chair to click back into place.

"You can't do that!" Cindy yelled, fighting the chair she was now back to being restrained in. "He didn't do anything wrong! You want to punish somebody? Punish me!"

"Not how this works sweetheart." Leelee bit back. "You want to save your brother's life? Then I suggest you think long and hard about coughing up answers. Because sweetheart, when it comes to the people I care about, you have no idea what I'm capable of." And with that, Leelee grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room. Leaving behind a shell shocked Cindy, with an even more shell shocked Davenport family behind the glass.


End file.
